Naruto Midnight Saiyan
by pokegod21
Summary: on planet Vegeta four saiyans were born on the same day later than During the second exam and a run in with Orochimaru he awaken something that will mean the death of the shinobi world and he is PISSED and the only thing he has to say is " ahhhh your all gonna F****** die" semi-darkNaruto/ Naruto x Harem, sharingan-Naruto ,oc x harem
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Midnight Saiyan

Chapter 1:Eleum and Earth

Before we start Naruto will only be with 3 girls from these choices

**Ino**

**Bulma**

**Hinata**

**Android 18**

**Temari**

**Tayuya**

**Fem:Neji**

**Tsunade**

**oc**

**ooc Hinata**

**Major sasuke,sakura, and council bashing/good others (keeping a secret for now)**

**"demon:YELLING"**

"Talking"

"YELLING"

_'Thinking'_

_Flash back_

**Moves**

_**"Demon talking"**_

_**'Demon thinking'**_

I don't own naruto dragonball,z,gt,or any characters made in the shows

**(Planet Vegeta)**

"! Doctor get in here quick" a brown hair male nurse said as he attended to four babies that are with him. "What is it I was examining something",The doctor said as he came in to the room"Its unbelievable it appears Minzu and Toma's children hair and tail are different and bardock's kid has a amazing set of lungs", a younger female Nurse said looking at the children one on the left hand middle was Kakarot.

On his right is a unusual red haired saiyan his hair was red with blond and black streaks that are pointed out in different directions, and up along with two bangs on the side of his eyes,while his eyes were purple(think xicor hair but different color and no spikes) His tail was blood red along with most of his head this child was Narukin.

The one next to him was another baby that has ash silver hair but was spiky and long down to his shoulder's ,and a large bang covering his left eye,while his eyes were amber (think of Madara's hair but shorter and different color)and just like Narukin his tail was different it was ash silver like his hair the childs name says Kazen.

the last one on Kakarot's left was a light-skinned Saiyan with dark eyes, long spiky black hair reaching his mid-back and short bangs framing his forehead and a brown regular saiyan tail his name says Broly.

"Red hair and tail and the other has ash silver even though their power are excellent for elite or midclass saiyans the kings orders were to have new borns sent to off world planets except Broly Paragus is speaking to the king about him now",the Doctor said.

"But Doctor maybe we can examine the ash silver to see what caused it",the male Nurse said hoping it has something to do with a certain legend."No you know the order's but we will send these two to the same planet but in different locations to fully exterminate the planet",the Doctor said picking up the three of the four babies and placing them in space pods.

As he was just finished typing the coordinates for Kakarot and watched as all three saiyans went of to complete their mission he looked up and saw what looked like an orange sun coming for the planet."May you find and kill those responsible children",he said and in a minute the planet was evaporized.

**(15 years later on Planet Eleum)**

A 15 year old Narukin or Naruto Uzumaki or others call him the demon brat, the midnight ape, or freak was being hanged up by a snake-like Kusa-nin while his teammates only standing in pure fear from the mans killing intent.

"Ah that fire in your eyes is very impressive Naruto-Kun but I can't Allow you to interfer with my plans **Gogyo Fuin (Five Element Seal)**",the Kusan-nin said and slammed his five fingers that where buring with purple fire into his stomach creating a strange symbol over his original the imprint was done Naruto fainted.

Once done the snake like ninja tossed Naruto aside sending him falling to the ground."hmhmhm now that he is out of the way I'll deal with sasuke-kun",he said running at Naruto's two teammates.

**(I**nside his mindscape)

"woah so that snake guy threw me into a sewer huh"Naruto said as he walked down the coridoor looking around until he heard a malevolent voice."** Come this way down the end of the coridoor"**, going against his better judgment Naruto headed down the end only to see what looked like a gigantic jail cell with a paper with the symbol 'Seal' on it and Two large menacing red eyes with slit pupiles looking at him.

"Your..your the Kyuubi",Naruto said**."SILENCE! you have no right to even talk to me ningen you are a disgrace from who you really are but I suppose I have to thank you Fake now the real you is awake due to your stupidity and my real host is awaken",**Kyuubi said chuckling.

"What are you talking about I'm not a fake I am Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage furball believe it",Naruto said glaring and pointing at the great beast.

"Oh god is that what they created me into Kurama why haven't you ate him yet",an unknown voice said causing Naruto to look around and see a figure that looks like him only with a few Naruto's hair was spikey blond like the yondaime's this guy hair was red with blond and black streaks pointing out in different directions and up along with two bangs on the side of his eyes,Where Naruto had whisker's the other guy had not,his skin was more tan than Narruto's and his height was 5' 9.

Also where Naruto wore a orange jumpsuit (okay seriously I mean I love Naruto and all but what the hell kishimoto is with that much orange its horrifying) the figure wore some type of weird black and white armor gloves and boots and a furry bel..'oh shit thats a tail',Naruto thought.**"No shit fake of course it's a tail,but what do I care you won't be here for much longer so I will enjoy your stupidity"**,Kurama said with a prideful grin."HEY FURBALL I DON'T KNOW WHO THAT IS BUT I'M NOT A FAKE YOU SON OF A BITC-",Naruto was about to finish but was hit and sent flying into the wall only thing he seen was a red flash.

"Disrespectful brat your yelling is driving me insane only one that beats it is that howler monkey of a teammate you have yell again and my tail is going to hit you alot harder than a light slap",The unknown figure said causing Naruto's eye's to go wide and Kurama to howl in laughter.

'that was his tail,that was a light slap what the hell who is this guy and how strong is he",Naruto thought only to get another howling laugh by Kurama and now the unknown man."Well at least he asked a serious question Kurama, to answer you are a fake created by seals someone put on me to control I am the true person that has now been awaken I am Narukin a saiyan from the planet Vegeta sent here to wipe out the planet except for a certain few I met before becoming you an abomination of everything I believe in so now ja ne", the figure Now named Narukin said and thrusted his hand into Naruto's stomach.

"Wai..wait what..about..ou-our dream",Naruto said trying to reason with the saiyan look alike of him."Your dream of hokage HA! that was never mine Now let me put this in a way you can understand I'm about to blow my load all over your insides""what...the""No Homo",Narukin finished and shot a Ki blast through Naruto's stomach destroying the seal version completely.**" Finally I'm free from eyesore of a fake thank you Narukin",**Kurama said to the real one

"No problem Nii-san now I must save those two specks and find the others we'll leave in a during a month extension to travel I'll talk to you tonight",Narukin said and walked out of his Mind scape.

(On the outside)

Narukin awoke on the outside examining his clothes to his surprise the orange kill me jumpsuit was gone and replaced with a long open black sleeveless trench with a white T-shirt on it with the kanji for 'fox on it,he also wore Gray baggy pants and gold boots with black lines formed into a four pointed star. having looked at his new clothes Narukin wrapped his tail around his waist and cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Hmhmhm Nii-san out of all thing you impress me again now where are those weaklings",Narukin said and focused on senseing their chakra signature until he found them but also felt multiple other signatures and flew toward them.

'Hm there's three of them with the same signature as the sound team hmhmhmhm perfect', Narukin thought and flew faster toward the signatures.

As Narukin flew down both Oto and Konoha genin were surprised to see a red haired with blond and black streak guy who stood "5' 9"."What the fuck are you weaklings looking at",Narukin said glaring at everyone and releasing a small amount of Killing Intent making them shudder."Naruto ",Sakura asked looking at Narukin."No I'm a emo-pire who fucking sparkles",he said in a mocking tone then took a pause."wait hold on",He said and vanished

(elsewhere)

"Achoo",sneezed a very pale man with amber eyes."Edward are you okay",a female voice said the man known as edward.

"Yea Bella I just felt like someone is talking about me",he said and kissed her passionately,"oh oh oh yes I love you edward",Bella said, "and I love you..Bella",he said and than heard a knock on the door.

"hold on.. who is it" "oh you know",A voice said suddenly Ki blasts shot through the door hitting Edward many times over until he collasped dead,"A real fucking Badass", he said and vanished leaving a crying cullen family and Bella with the sun pointed at them from a hole in the roof making them sparkle yet the last thing they heard was "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"(To all twilight fans don't care if you hate me or stop reading for this it was so fucking worth it)

(Back to the Forest of Death)

"Sorry about that I had to go for a walk now where were we",he said."NO WAY YOU CAN BE NARU-BAKA IF SO YOU MUST BE USING A HENGE TO OUT SHOW SASUKE-KUN",the howler monkey from hel- I mean sakura Haruno shouted at Narukin.

"arghh shut the hell up you goddamn howler monkey the Naruto you knew is never coming back I'm the real deal and my name is Narukin I have more important things to do than to listen to a pathetic excuse of a Kunoichi whose only goal in life is to chase a brooding emo who only cares for revenge so again **SHUT THE HELL UP**",Narukin stated while adding Kurama'schakra to his voice at the end to make it more mencing.

"Now if you fucking excuse me I have buisness to take care of ",he said turning towad the Oto team, but before he took a step he felt a sudden power surge from behind.

"hmhmhmhm so this is the power he was offering. Naruto is that you?",Sasuke said waking up with dark purple chakra swirling around him and looking at the new and improved Narukin

"hmph I have no reason to answer a question you know already now go play with your corner",Narukin said and turned back to the sound team and walked to them,"HEY DON'T YOU IGNORE ME DOBE",sasuke,shouted.

"Why it appears nothing good comes out of that useless mouth of yours maybe Itachi should have killed you to shame I couldn't ask him,but maybe he wont mind if I finish the you aren't worth killing",Narukin said not even looking at him,"Now you three drop your scroll and leave if you return I will kill you",he said adding enough Killing Intent to make his point causing them to drop their scrolls and flee imediently.

"Dobe how dare you take my kill away from me",Sasuke said to him glaring,"Please I spared them on a whim because they where scared and my name is not dobe-",Before Sasuke could register he was hit in the back of the Neck sending him into the sweet world of unconiousiness by our young red saiyan.

"NARUTO-BAKA HOW DARE YOU KNOCK OUT SASUKE-KU-",sakura shouted before meeting the same fate as made 2 clones to carry his teammates."take the scrolls you need and move out toward the tower",Narukin said to the other konoha genin teams."Why are you helping us I thought you didn't care?",Ino asked a question that was going everyones mind."we're still friends aren't we Ino-chan, Ten-chan,Nekji-chan",he said winking making all the girls blush then he flew toward the tower only thing on the three girls mind was one thing ' he's back'.

(At the tower)

Narukin made it to the tower with little effort and read the instructions on the only and ordered the two clones to toss down the idiots and then took out the scrolls. He than rolled them out and placed them down in an 'X' position. Soon smoke erupted from the scrolls,but soon faded revealing Iruka."Congrats guys your team made i...wait what happen to sakura and sasuke and who are you",Iruka said taking out kunai and going in a defensive stance."Relax it's me Narukin thanks to that Fakes stupidity i'm finally free""It's good to see you back then Otouto I assume your gonna get payback?",Iruka asked relaxing out of his stance

"you know me so well aniki but first I gotta pay someone a visit and eat take these two weaklings please",the red head said then vanished.

"Konoha you have no clue who you fucked over",Iruka said then picked sasuke and sakura and placed them in a room

(5 Days Later the end of the second exams)

The remain 21 teams who were able to make it this far were all lined up in a room along with their jonin sensei's

"Alright Maggots congratulations on passing the second exam",Anko said adding chakra into her voice so everyone can hear _' well at least that eliminated the teams now only 21 are left but I was hoping for 10 or less oh well '_

_"_well Kakashi your students did good,but mine are here as well and did better your students luck runs out now because mine are out of their class",Guy said to his eternal rival."Huh did you say something",Kakashi said not even bothering to look from his book but only one thought came in his head ' _damn the uchiha made it I was hoping for only Naruk-I mean Naruto ..I miss the original though it seems his demeanor has changed back to the original and his clothes changed as well '_

Kakashi was right to during the whole speech of the Hokage Narukin was calm,the red heads outfit consisted of a high collared long sleeve leather jacket with a light brown strap and buckle around his neck and was zipped up except the bottom revealing a gray undershirt,he was also wearing black finger less gloves with the Kanji for 'Oblivion' on his left and the Kanji for 'Nightmare' on his he was wearing black leather pants with brown straps and buckles going down to his steel toe combat the boy was in his own world talking to Kurama._' So Nii-san are we ready to go with our plan' _Narukin asked the strongest of the tailed beast through their connection,_** "Yes we are actually but you might want to stay for this part of the exam for another traveler i'm sensing"**_Kurama told his host causing Narukin's Eyes to widen the size of dinner plates._ ' What do you mean other traveler '__** " Watch Kit The other is about to be revealed",**_Kyuubi told him. Narukin watched the screen to see who would be next and was surprised by the result.

Kazen Kazuki of Iwa

vs

Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha

_'Kazen that's sounds like a saiyan name' _Naruto thought,_**"Correct if what i'm feeling is right than he is a saiyan,but there's also something else ,but it fades before I can detect it",**_spoken the bijuu king again sending Narukins eyes the size of dinner plates

.As Kazen walked down Narukin examined him his height was about 5'10",he wore a blood red short sleeve muscle shirt with a medium black denim Jacket over it.(Thinks trunks jacket but smaller and black)also he had on anbu arm guards and white fingerless metal plate glove. He has ash silver hair but was spiky and long down to his shoulder's and one half of the front covering his left eye,his eyes were like sasuke's but darker and colder as if resemblying an also wore baggy grayish white pants that had black dragons design that were coiling around his leg,he also had on blood red boots with black claw marking design on them and to wrap it up he had a fuzzy thing around his waist like Narukin who soon realized it was a tail a ash gray tail.

"you might as well give up already Iwa trash I'm an uchiha elite no one can beat me",Sasuke said with his arrogant smile,"Uchiha.. uchiha oh thats right your part of the clan who was killed by one man who was an uchiha your older brother",Kazen mocked with a grin."You worm I'LL KILL YOU",Sasuke shouted and charged blindly at Kazen hoping to land a punch on him,_'oohh yonbi-sama do I have to he's so boring I don't get why the other saiyan and me didn't destroy Eleum already',_Kazen thought while dodging Sasuke's Punches.

**" **_**I know young one but we need to show the other saiyan what were capable of so let this weakling have it"**_Yonbi said to his host,(yea I know roshi has the four tails but in all fairness since Narukin has Kurama this made more sense for the other saiyan)"Stand still",Sasuke said and started to for handsigns then finished with the 'Tora' seal."**KATON: GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU**",Sasuke shouted and exhales an giant Fireball toward Kazen.

"AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH IT BURNS STOP IT AHHHHHHHHH MAKE IT STOP AHHHHHHHH",Kazen screamed as the fireball made contact and burned him badly. Sasuke who was hearing laughed at the Iwa genin's fate and his pride swelled when the fire died down to reveal nothing but ash and scorche marks,

"Hahahahahahahah that will teach that Dobe not to challenge the uchiha clan proctor call the matc""mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine",A unknown voice interrupted making everyone look for where it came from.

"What the hell is that sound",Hayate said looking,

"Mine Mine MIne MINe MINE MINE MINE"

"Its getting closer and its sounds an awful lot like""MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!",the voices said and came from the air than slammed sasuke into the ground that is covered in smoke from the the smoke cleared everyone saw 3 things that shocked them 1:Sasuke was in the crater gasping for air. 2:The mysterious voice was Kazen who was grinning like a madman and 3: HE WAS UNHARMED FROM TAKING A FIREBALL." Mine..Now almighty Elite uchiha",the ash gray haired saiyan said lifting sasuke up and started to continuously punching the uchiha in the gut over and over,

"WHERE. IS. YOUR. KAMI,.SHINIGAMI,. OR. YAMI. NOW. HUH. WHERE. WHERE. WHERE. WHERE. WHERE. WHERE. WHERE. WHERE!.?",the saiyan jinchuuriki asked in a mocking tone with a lot of murder in his eyes.

"ARGHHHHHH",Sasuke cried out in pain, Kazen then dragged sasuke through the ground into the wall '_Hey yonbi-sama'__** "What is it young one"**_ "I'M A PLANT ME A DUMBASS TREE"Kazen shouted while pulling sasuke from the wall and slamming/throwing him into the ground sending him on the other side of the arena._**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA good HAHAHHAHAone HAHAHAHAAHAHA ",**_Yonbi said in between laughs not noticing unlike Kazen that Sasuke somehow managed to get on his feet and weaved a few handsigns.'_Oh this is gonna be good'_ Narukin, Kazen and Kakashi thought watching with so much glee it could make a child green with envy."Sensei we have to help That monster is killing Sasuke-kun",Sakura said pulling kakashi's arm."Unfortunately Sakura I cant if I were to intervene sasuke could lose his right for the finals",Kakashi told her which made her back off and go back to watching the fight.

'_not to mention this is funny,sad,and down right to sweet to stop this fuck what they say and not to mention I get duck-ass killed and get 10,000,000 ryo yes yes yes please Kami-sama let the iwa nin win this one'_,he thought and went back to the fight.

**"Katon:Gouryuuka No Jutsu!",**Sasuke shouted and exhaled large stream of fire heading toward the ash hair saiyan who WENT INTO THE FIRE traveling up to sasuke and appeared half way out,"ducks are calling",he said and punched sasuke into the wall than slammed his foot into sasuke's chest sending him further into the wall." they want their ass back. now Look at you wasted and gasping for air,but you don't get to go yet, when your body is destroyed in a pile of ashes than you have my permission to die,but not yet uchiha elite I wont kill you I'll let you live to remember that no matter what you do or who you go to you can Never match my power only one can",Kazen said and started to walk away but looked back at the uchiha with his eyes changed which shocked most even Narukin to the core they saw two sharingan eyes,but they were different the back ground was onyx black and the tomoe's and lines were white",Now run.. run and cling to life and then one day",He said as his sharingan morphed into a white flame pattern with a ring and inside the ring was white razor design and a black dot"When you finally have the same eyes come and face me",He said and walked back to the stands.

"Winner by Knock out Kazen Kazuki..we need a medic",Hayate declared and watched along with the other's as Sasuke was carried out screaming from his broken body

The rest of the fights were the same as the canon except Narukin on both cheering Hinata and Nekji,him,and kakashi cheering for Ino to kick the howler monkey sent from hell's ass which other's thought was cruel and fucked up but was simply given an answer that shut them up."Look at us any longer and we'll show you despair" then turned back just to see the next match

Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha

vs

Kiba Inuzuka of Konoha

"Yahoo Akamaru looks like we got an easy one",Kiba said and jumped down to the arena looking dead in Narukin's eyes with a smug grin,"hmph are you here to fight or piss all over the floor mutt",Narukin said."WHY YOU DOBE",Kiba yelled and charged at Narukin who only raised his foot and kicked kiba into his gut making him fall to his knees holding his stomach."A dog shouldn't bite the hand that feeds him,but then again your all bark no bite Inuzuka",Narukin said and delivered a barrage of punches and soon tries to hit Narukin only for him to dodge.

"Hold still you bastard",Kiba said still trying to hit the saiyan,"Heh pika Buu-Buu",Narukin said as Kiba finally clawed him only for him to fade and for kiba to be kicked down to his hands and knees who looked up only to see Naruto cracking his neck side to side a smile that scared everyone,but Kazen who was shaking to death looking at kiba (think kid buu's smile while hes cracking his neck(don't know type goku and vegeta vs kid buu and watch when he faces vegeta) mixed with madara's rape face)" HIAAHHH"the red headed saiyan grunted as he kicked kiba hard sending him flying.

As he was flying Narukin flew under the ground and got behind kiba who had recovered and fliped not knowing Narukin came out and kicked him in his back sending him flying again,but the saiyan appeared in front of him and headbutted Kiba making him fall back and cough up blood then land on the floor of the arena only for Narukin to Kick him in the back of the head and jump away.

"Kakashi what have you been training your student this..this is unreal?",Kurenai questioned who couldn't keep her eyes off of her student being demolished."I haven't taught him this. this is all him",the silver hair jonin told her causing her eyes to go wide.

"Arghhh you..bastard",Kiba groaned trying to get up,"Hehehehehahahaha",Narukin only laughed out enjoying himself as he watched Kiba struggling but walked towards him."Your gonna wish you hadn't done that Dobe""Hahahahahahaha""What the hell are you laughing at?",Kiba questioned getting irritated only to get Narukin still chuckling but raised one finger and made a'come at me' motion. "RAHHHH **GATSUUGA**",Kiba yelled out as he and Akamaru span violently forming what seemed like a drill coming toward Narukin which cut him up and charged again, but mixed to fuse a giant one, until the kyuubi Jinchuriki dodged and kicked both of them in the air then appear above them and gripped both hands together and slammed it into their stomachs sending them both into the ground (HARD AS HELL) and caused a mini explosion of cement and dirt. anyone who was shocked was even more when they saw Narukin land softly,but what shocked his was he was unharmed not cuts,rips or anything.

"You freak of Nature,your nothing nothing..but a piece.. of shi-",Kiba started getting up,but was stopped when Narukin appeared in front of him and elbowed his gut then punch him across his face and delivered another Barrage of Punches and kicks ending with him getting Kicked in the stomach and socked across his face again then delivered another punch to his stomach and gripped his hair."Heheheheh want to know what death taste like",The red haired saiyan said and placed his hand in front of Kiba's face as a Crimson red orb appeared other's thinking it was similar to the fourth's Rasengan,but Kakashi,Kazen,Nekiji,Ino,and the Hokage knew otherwise,but it was to late to stop him when Naruto Blast Kiba in the face sending him flying into the ground making a 6 feet only walked down and picked up Kiba and Akamaru then said."So Kiba and dog why don't you two pray for your life and like everyone whose prayed to Kami-sama I'll ignore it"

"This is insane Kiba can't lay a hit on Naru-baka he has to be cheating",Sakura said,"Now Sakura thats not fair how can Naruto be cheating did you ever see his progress at all?",Kakashi said defending Narukin,"IT DOESN'T MATTER BE THAT BAKA CAN NEVER BE STRO-",Sakura started but was hit by a black blur sending her into the wall behind making a creator."You useless Banshee shut the hell up your killing my ears with your yelling why don't you heal that useless mongrel I sent toward you",the red haired saiyan said who appeared in front of sakura leaving many shocked that he would hurt his own team mate and beat Kiba in under five minutes even thought Kiba didn't get a hit

"Winner by knock out Narut-""My name is not Naruto MY NAME IS NARUKIN A SAIYAN OF PLANET VEGETA REMEMBER IT WELL WORMS",Narukin interrupted and disappeared in a dark void leaving everyone shocked with only one thing in some people's minds

' WE'RE FUCKED'


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Midnight Saiyan**

**voting**

**Android 18: 11**

**Bulma:8**

**Tsunade:8**

**Tayuya:3**

**Ino:0**

**Hinata:1**

**Ten-ten:1**

**Fem: Neji:1**

**Temari:3**

**oc:0**

**ooc Hinata:1**

**fem:Madara:8**

**(some people gave me the idea for fem madara after thinking it over I decided also jumping up Narukin from 3 to 5 girls)**

**Demon/summons:"YELLING"**

**summons/Demon:"talking"**

**Demon/summons 'thinking'**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"YELLING"

**Moves**

_flashback_

**Major Council,Sasuke,Sakura bashing/Good others**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Show time  
**

While everyone was shocked about what happen in the preliminaries and soon word quickly spread that he was back some screamed in fear and ran to board up their house while others screamed with excitement that the alien they knew was Narukin was at Training ground 7 standing in front of 2000 clones."Alright I want you to split into four groups of 500,group one work on chakra and elemental manipulation,group two work on New martial arts and Taijutsu styles,group three work on Ki manipulation and group four will work on Kurama's youki to reach past seven tails I WANT TO SEE PROGRESS BY THE NEXT 5 HOURS OR THEIR WILL BE HELL TO PAY NOW MOVE IT BRATS",Narukin yells making them jump and go into their selected groups.

**"Hm, and you say I'm a slave driver kit this is the definition of a torturous asshole fuck your more fucked up than your saiyan pods training"**,Kurama said teasing his 'little brother'."What I'm doing is a water down version of my Pod training and you know that,besides nothing in the world is that torturous",Narukin said remembering back when he was young.

* * *

_(FLASH BACK NO JUTSU)_

_A 5-year old Narukin was currently running away for his life from an angry drunk mob of villagers wielding swords,bats,torches and other sharp objects._

_"KILL HIM",one member of the mob said_

_"GET THE DEMON-BRAT",another said_

_"AVENGE YONDAIME-SAMA" Narukin ran down into a nearby alleyway hoping the villagers didn't see him as he saw many pass by."Why..why do they keep attacking what did I ever do to them to deserve this",he said and continued to walk down the alleyway in hopes of escaping._

_"I found him he's in the alley GET THE DEMON",another member said causing everyone to turn back and run after Narukin who ended up running in the forest."Damn it we lost him lets get out of here before hokage-sama or anbu arrive",a random Ninja said,then the mob retreated back to their homes or the festival for the coast was clear Narukin jumped from his hideout spot and landed."I made it ,but they'll do it again I hate this village I want this damn Village to die with everyone in it",.Narukin said walking out until he hit what looks like a sphere in the ground and touched it. Soon a red light moved up and down as if it was scanning him.._

_"Analyzing scan...Data complete welcome Narukin-sama",The pod said and opened up revealing a blinding light that pulled Narukin inside._

* * *

_(time skip 1 day later)_

_Narukin awoke to the sound of beeping and found himself in a familiar room which to him looked like the size of an average home."where am I it feels like I been here before",he says while looking around._

_"I believe I can answer that for you young master",an unknown voice said Narukin turned around to see what looks like a robotic man."What the..who are you",Narukin asked,"I am combat Droid S.N.T.T ( .Torturous. Training(Narukin doesn't need to know that) (to save trouble he looks like cyber cyrax from mortal kombat) the newest and one of the last 2 models for the saiyan race",the combat droid told him._

_"What's a saiyan?",Narukin asked his droid._

_"Ah a questionable answer for you allow me to explain",the combat droid said about an hour later the combat droid had explained Narukin's heritage,down to how he got on this planet,about another saiyan on it,along with the reasons behind it and who blew up the planet,and why this planet fears him and took everything from him (Droids know all)_

_To say Narukin was happy was like saying Krillin will beat Vegeta comeplete BULLSHIT _

_"They are the reason I HAVE NOTHING THEY TOOK EVERYTHING KAKA-OJI,ITACHI-NII,IRUKA-NII, ANKO-NEE,YUGAO-OBAA,NEKIJI-CHAN,TEN-CHAN,INO-CHAN AND HINA-CHAN THOSE BASTARDS RAHHHHHH,Naruto yelled in rage causing his Ki to explode in a blinding light. as the light died down it revealed Narukin only his hair was more spiky and pointed up along with his two bangs that were bent upward, but was replace with 4 large bangs covering his 's color changed from red to Silver with red and gold streaks,his eyes turned from purple to teal and the pupils were gone and his red aura shot up like a raging fire but also twisted around him._

_"Narukin-sama I..I don't believe it you have become a super saiyan as of the legend",The combat droid stated_

_"It appears so Droid what will I be doing",Narukin asked_

_"Ah yes this pod and myself have been given knowledge of various techniques along with some jutsu of this planet which I gathered,Taijutsu and Martial arts,and Chakra and Ki manipulation I'll be teaching you over the years also I have made upgrades to the pod were in the bottom room 1 day will equal to a whole year it can hold up to as long as you want",the droid told him_

_"Alright than we'll spend a total of 4 years inside understood master by the time I'm done you will be able to beat many on this planet,but will hate me so",Droid started and took out a giant 5-pointed shuriken."Shall we dance"_

* * *

_(4 years later)_

_It had been four years since Narukin entered the special space which in their was a total of 1460 the years Narukin had mastered all the jutsu, techiniques, Taijutsu, Martial arts and chakra and Ki manipulation. Over the last 6 years Narukin had also talked to the kyuubi and coming to find out he was a nice guy if you get to know him and get past that being of demon chakra able to kill you with one swing of a tail training Narukin and Kyuubi have been Bonded to the point of a Sibling relation even to the point where Kyuubi told him his name which is Kurama._

_Narukin Power had completely sky rocketed beyond what he could believe and was able to maintain his super saiyan form by training in it for half of the personally made his own version of heaven with Kurama and even learned a couple of things from the Bijuu king even some jinchuuriki's who bonded with their host don't learned,the reason the fox attacked, and who sealed him in Narukin which all the young saiyan replied was "Damn fourth better be lucky as hell he's dead". His appearance had also changed our red haired saiyan wore a blood red jumpsuit with a black armor,also he was wearing black arm brace and black boots with yellow tips.(Think bardocks but different color)  
_

_also near the end of the training the combat droid had been able to sneak in both the ruins of Uzushiogakure which hold's a variety of seals and had Narukin grinning._

_Currently Narukin was walk toward the door of his space pod when his droid stopped him"Master when you leave what do you want to happen to the ship",Chi asked, "The second I step out bury this ship inside the Kage monument,when time comes I'll come and Collect it to leave this planet until then remember what we talked about last month start that project Immediately if goes right it should be down by the time I return in 6 years",Narukin said and walked out."As you wish my master",Chi said and went back deeper into the pod._

* * *

_(Outside the pod)_

_As per his instructions the second he walked out the pod vanished Narukin finally out took a time to stretch his legs and arms "Now what to do eat..no, train..no, murder hmmmmmm not yet oh I know maybe I can give out a shipments of gallons filled with L.S.-",Narukin said,but was interrupted when he felt something coming 'so someone coming I'll have to stay guard and protect all my vital areas' he soon felt a swift jab to the neck 'Oh no my neck my most vital area' was his last thought before Darkness consumed him."Got you Gaki (brat) now we can fulfill the prophecy",an unknown voice said._

* * *

_Flash back no jutsu KAI!_

After training for about 5 hours the clones had dispelled and sent there memories toward Narukin who grinned.

"Excellent Alright Kurama open it",Narukin said to the Bijuu king.**"Right Sacred Demon style: Garganta(Black cavity)",** Kurama shouted seen Narukin get consumed in his youki Chakra,then watched as it was removed from him and formed what seems like a giant black eye infront of him.

Narukin was amazed at his Tenant's work until he felt something",You know Kazen-san It's rude and dangerous to spy on people even if we both are saiyan's",he said and lazily tossed a Ki blast at a tree causing it to explode as Kazen jumped from it.

" sup" "you tell me stalker cause i'm making a lot of assumptions right now",Narukin replied,

"I'm going to ignore that",Kazen told him"Anyway you. New planet. Take me there."

"Why?",Narukin asked.

"I hate this world sense I was brought to it along with you and we were sent to different parts in Iwa I was an orphan I was abused in almost every possible way because of my tail reminding them of the Bijuu ,but I was adopted by a man Named Roshi or as you know him 'Yoton no Roshi (Roshi of the Lava release)' he raised me as if I was his own child and I saw him as a father. When I was five we discovered my pod, when I found out who I was thanks to my combat droid or I call him Nenshō (Combustion) I was pissed so much and actually went up to super saiyan at the age of 6 and vowed to kill the person who destroyed my family, and my planet,but even then with Roshi he was still my father. Then came after my 7th Birthday I had finished my training inside my pod again for the day and exited out with Roshi tou-chan when we were surrounded by Iwa Nin our own Ninja and were knocked out . When I came to Roshi tou-chan was up and scared It turns out Roshi tou-chan was accuse for murdering those civilians years ago and being past his age for his Bijuu the sennin saru no yonbi(four tail of the monkey sage). As such they knocked me out again while they extracted his Bijuu effectively killing him in the process and placed Yonbi-sama in me when I came to Yonbi-sama filled in what happened during the extraction but only remembered parts when I heard Roshi-tou-chan died I exploded in rage my power went wild destroying everything and making the ground rise and break My hair as my super saiyan form went from ash gray to dark Red with black streaks but was even spiker and wilder, but pointed in different directions and was parted except for two bangs on the side of my eyes and white lighting surrounded me (think super Trunks but different color) I never realized what it was still don't",Kazen explained to Narukin"After it was done I hide my intelligence and my powers and pretended to serve Iwa faithfully until I found the other saiyan ,you Narukin-san" Kazen explained

Narukin looked to see if there was any deception surprising enough he found non even by reading his heart beats with his Ki sense.**"Hmph to the end Humans will find ways to keep power in their favor like always and now they use us Bijuu as a means for said power",**Kurama said angry that another one of his kin has been used as nothing,but a weapon yet again,and more importantly killed his kin original host who this saiyan saw as a father.

' _Hai humans have fallen in this world but now what to do with him'_ Narukin thought** "Just take the damn monkey no offense by the way,and it will work in the long run Plus you can figure out how to achieve past super saiyan since it appears he did it instinctively besides whats one more person added going to do to ruin it try the other way especially since he's a saiyan",**Kurama explained to his host.

"Hm alright then Kazen you can join me,but first were going to see a little project I had my droid working on for the past 6 years follow",Narukin said closing the garganta and flew off toward the Hokage monument with Kazen flying after him.

* * *

**(Inside Narukin's pod)**

as soon as Narukin and Kazen entered the pod Kazen was surrounded by blasters,Knifes,swords, fuma shurikens,and other various weapons poised to kill him in an instant.

"Master an intruder has broken into the pod what should I do to dispose of him my lord",Chi said while turning it's right arm into a Blaster aiming it at Kazen's head.

"Oh this is precious being threaten by a combat droid with last model blaster's ohh scathing",Kazen mocked chi who responded "master your order's"

"Drop all weapons he entered with me while it would be fun Chi he's with me so down",Narukin order and watched as all weapons were lowered and put away even Chi's blaster "Aww good doggy",Kazen mocked.

"So why are we in your pod instead of the other planet Narukin?",he asked.

"simple 1:I need to check on a project before we leave and 2:this month just started so we will spend half of it here and the other half on the other planet which as Kurama told me is called earth",Narukin explained leaving Kazen looking confused and asked the following questions."Why train half here and whose Kurama" "Oh yeah reasons why Konoha will be looking for me to place a fake they created with a seal back,but my pod won't allow them in plus I will be able to open the garganta here as well and I thought a little spar might work out between us and for the second the Kyuubi's name is Kurama once you get to know him he's not bad",Narukin explained more.

**"DAMN RIGHT I'M NOT",**Kurama yelled through their connection.

' Still a giant plush toy Kurama' ,he said and turned to Chi,"I will look at the project as soon as my spar is over with Kazen you are to treat him like a saiyan like me",Chi nodded and watched as his master and the other saiyan entered the special room then he went back to the lab.

Narukin and Kazen entered the room and soon as they did the setting changed from a white room to a rocky wasteland."So rules"

"No death",Narukin finished and jumped onto a cliff and took his stance while Kazen jumped to another and took his.

"Alright ...START",Narukin yelled and rushed at Kazen and through a punch only for the ash gray hair saiyan to jump out of the way and kick him in the face sending him toward the ground. Narukin then recovered ,then teleported in front of Kazen and landed a barrage of punches and kicks to the 'Iwa nin's' stomach and face then jumped behind him while he's dazed and Kicked him into the ground causing a mini explosion. Narukin didn't waste a second and a Ki sphere at the ground Hitting the saiyan making the explosion the smoke cleared it showed Kazen standing over the rubble with a smirk on his face."Heheh my turn",he said and teleport in front of Narukin only for the red head to grab his leg and spin him around until he let go sending kazen into a cliff destroying it and caving him in."Heh what a shame dropping like a fly and I'm not even trying",Narukin said smirking,but soon dropped when a white light emerged and the boulders and rocks where blasted,and destroyed in different directions to reveal Kazen stretching his arms."So we done with this work out yet",He replied.

"Fine then lets go for real",Narukin said crossing his arms,"Perfect",the ash gray S.J ( saiyan Jinchuuriki might as well make a name for it) said and flew off then teleporting again in front of Narukin who tried to grab him only for Kazen to be quicker and land a barrage of punches across his face then double kick him sending him flying while Kazen held out one hand as a giant purple and black Ki blast appeared with the purple Ki forming a razor disk around the black Ki and called out "** RAZOR BLITZ"** and shot the blast heading for Narukin who soon recovered and dodge the blast."Arghh sonofabitch I got you this time",He said and flew at Kazen and tried to knock him down only for a clone to appear and kick him before turning to rocks."Damn **Iwa Bushin(Earth clone**)",Narukin said and teleported along with Kazen with echo's of punches, kicks and booms along with flashes be seen/heard throughout the field.

"Hahaha to think a Son's host can be such a capable fighter I'm surprised you fight for Iwa even if faking",Narukin said to Kazen dodging and delivering blow after blow."And to think Kurama's host team could be such annoying bitches I'm surprise you haven't killed them sooner",Kazen responded blocking and sending punches then Kazen took on the offensive and send wave after wave of punches toward Narukin forcing him to block until Kazen punched Narukin into a cliff smashing him through a sent a barrage of punches to Narukin's stomach then kicked him sending him flying while spitting out saliva."Heh Rahh",Kazen grunted and punched Narukin in the faced followed by powerful axe kick to his ribs."Arghh hah hahah hahahahahahaha this is amazing I haven't had this much fun in a while now RAHHHH",the red head roared as his red Ki swirled around him and shot up to reveal his super saiyan form

"Now take this",he said then jumped away and cupped his hands then brought them to his side.

"** Super Ka-me...**",Narukin chanted as blue energy formed in his hands **"Ha-me"...**

"Damn RAHHH",Kazen shouted as he also went into his super saiyan form which his hair was blood red with black streaks and was divided part way.(think Broly ssj normal)

he brought his hand back in a grabbing position as a green energy with black and white lightning surrounded it

"Take this **FINAL SHINE",**he said as the energy got bigger and the sky turned black .

**"HA!/ATTACK!**",they both screamed and launched there attacks colliding them in a clash for dominance.

"I got you HAAAA",Narukin said adding more power into the blast making it go further toward Kazen."Argghh",Kaen grunted.'_I can't lose I have to use it'_,he thought. "GRAAAAAAHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!",Kaen screamed as his white Ki exploded around like a twister while his hair became longer and more rigid with two bands near his eyes his muscles grew a bit bulky but not much and his tail was trashing around violently and white lightning sparked around him and his eyes became pupil less"sorry to hold back,but this is my full power Now take this HAAAAAAA",Kazen spoke and put more power into his blast forcing it to move toward Naruto until it exploded.

Narukin didn't waste a beat though he soon found himself in front of Kazen and delivered a powerful punch to his face only to get the saiyan smiling and have him elbow Narukin in the back then grabbed his arm and tossed him into the air and formed hand signs. "**KATON: MOERU KIKKU NO JUTSU(fire style: blazing kick jutsu)**",Kazen said as his foot was surrounded by light green flames then jumped and the air and kicked Narukin dead center into his stomach causing him to crash into the ground leaving a creator and have 2 degree burns.

"Alright then",Narukin said and formed his own handsigns as his eyes turned red."**ENTON:KAENRYUUDAN NO JUTSU (Inferno style:flame dragon jutsu)**" he said as black flames emerged from the ground and formed a serpentine dragon with white eyes and targeted Kazen.

"**YOTON: JINGOKU HANDOU NIRO NO JUTSU(Lava style: hell hound simmer jutsu)**",Kazen roar and spewed lava from his mouth morphing it into a large hell dog and clashed with the dragon.

"this is it Kazen I put all my power into this attack now perish",Narukin said

"Arghh **Y-Yoton(Lava style:)**,Kazen said forming one handed handsigns

"Nooo..",Narukin

"**SHAKUGARYUUGAN****(scorching rocks)",**Kazen

"NoNoNo",Narukin

"**NO JUTSU!",**Kazen finished a spewed out multiple molten rocks at Narukin

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUC-",Narukin shouted as he was hit and sent flying dispelling the dragon and hell hound."Spar ended returning back to original setting",Kazen heard the machine say as the room was transformed back to the white space."Freaky",He said and looked ahead to see Narukin landing in front of him from flying back.

"so Son-sama's theory was right by saying Kurama created the sharingan",Kazen said looking into Naruto's eyes revealing a red sharingan with 3 black tomoes.

"Hai,but that leaves my question how do you have one,and mongekyo and how is the color different?",Narukin asked and listened as Kazen explained about chakra being grabbed by chakra and how without notice Kurama was spewing large amounts of chakra which everyone though was his or Kazen's anyway due to the chakra being all over the place Son had gathered it up and fused it with his own,but causing the chakra to fuse with his cells creating a sharingan for him as for the color since it was fused with Son's morphed the color and made it evolve into the mongekyo,but the side effects for blindness remain.**"HA! that's what that monkey gets for trying to take my ability"**Kurama said to Narukin.

_'True but not the point',_Narukin thought,

**"Fine fuck it if you use your mongekyo and switch with his it will fix his blindness and yours in the future as long as this shit doesn't use it to control my kind like those uchi-baka's",**Kurama said.

"Kurama said we can switch eyes when both of our eyes with each other when we suffer the blindness effect",Narukin explained which Kazen nodded in response.

"Now come on I have to check on a project then we will leave",Narukin said and walked toward the lab with Kazen following.

* * *

(A month later)

The finals for the chunin exams have finally come everyone from the village came into watch and gamble and see the so called 'Demon child' die. In the Kage booth sat Hiruzen Sarutobi waiting for the other Kage to arrive which after 5 minutes they soon came. The KazeKage(orochi-pedo) and two sand guards,the TsuchiKage Ohnoki along with the Gobi Jinchuuriki Han and his grandaughter Kurotsuchi, and Finally the Raikage Aye along with his two guard the Hachibi Jinchuuriki Kirabi and the Nibi Jinchuuriki Yugito Nii.

"Well it's nice to see you all again KazeKage-donno, TsuchiKage-donno, and Raikage-donno",Hiruzen said smiling at The others who have taken their chairs.

"Ah I'm surprised your still up and running Hokage-donno though I do believe you and Ohnoki should retire",Frosty the snow rapist in disguise spoke.

"I agree with Kazekage-Donno you both should have past the hat already,but that can wait till after the exams so Sarutobi who do you think will win",Aye said with a grin.

"Personally Aye I have promise on Narukin Uzumaki and Kazen Kazuki from Iwa",Hiruzen spoke.

"I see It doesn't matter though my son Gaara will beat everyone without hesitation or the slightest remorse"the 'Kazekage' spoke. Yugito was looking at the Kazekage from behind Glaring knowing something was not right about him,Kirabi was focusing on Hans who couldn't be any wiser as he was focusing on the Stadium looking around._ ' come Kazen don't give this old shit any Ideas I already lost my best friend to him I don't want to lose you my nephew to',_ he thought.

"Heh we shall see which number is the best Konoha, Iwa ,or Suna",Ohnoki said with a grin making the other Kages grow wide eyes while he then looked around and thought_._

_'Where is that weapon of mine If he is with the enemy I will execute him and place the Yonbi in a more loyal host NOW WHERE IS HE'_

"hmph we shall see "old Fence Sitter"Aye had spoke and turned his attention to the stadium as it seems things were about to begin.

Down below currently the contestants were lined up and waiting well all but Narukin,Kazen,and Dosu a jonin with a senbon in mouth came up and spoke.

"Welcome all to the Chunin Exam Finals",He said adding chakra to his voice for everyone to hear making the crowd roar in applause and excitement.

"Since Dosu Kinta has Decided to drop out of the tournament He will be replaced by someone who wish to participate SASUKE UCHIHA OF KONOHAGAKURE",he yelled at the end Making the crowd roar louder in their eyes that the 'Kami on earth' can participate despite being removed by the Iwa genin(More like emo bitch on earth).

"Alright my name is Genma I will be the proctor for the finals so there is going to be a changed to the matches so look closely cause I will only show this once",Genma said taking out a piece of paper and showing them

"Alright will everyone,but Narukin Uzumaki and Sasuke uchiha please head to the stands",He said and watch as everyone,but sasuke leave the field.

"Narukin Uzumaki you have 2 minutes before you are disqualified",Genma said

"Heh that Dobe is scared to face me and Uchiha elit-",Sasuke started,but stopped,as the sky darkened,and a haunting sound rang in the air. Clouds filled the sky,as what seems like a bell being rung filled everyone's ears. Two Images appeared. One was a Giant swirl which very few saw on the back of Chunin's,Jonin's and Narukin this was the Uzumaki symbol but this had a the uchiha crest inside with a design of a gust of wind,but the other was different it looked like an Uchiha's crest but the color was off where their was suppose to be red was white and the white was black with two gray dots on the outside was a large white crescent moon. soon a lightning strike shot trow the sky as the tempo grew faster, and a voice,sounding dark yet sorrowful,sang out:

**You're broken, so am I**  
**I'm better off alone**  
**No one to turn to**  
**And nothing to call my own**

**Outspoken, so am I**  
**Explosive words that your world**  
**Wouldn't understand**  
**Turn away again**

**You're beaten, so am I**  
**I've got a heart of stone**  
**No medication can draw**  
**What has taken hold**

**You're hurting, so am I**  
**When I awaken, remember why**  
**I've been running from your**

**WORLD!**  
**Dishonored by your world**  
**Your world**  
**I'm haunted by your world**

Many of the crowd started to rock to the song except for a selective few Hinata,Nekji,(yea Nekji doesn't almost kill Hinata just closes her points making her unable to move) Ino,Ten-ten,Gaara,Kakashi,Anko,Yugao,Hiruzen, knew differently,but as soon as those words hit the ears of Kirabi he knew those words from how he felt before becoming Kumo's hero.

**My blood is cold as ice**  
**Or so I have been told**  
**Show no emotion**  
**And it can destroy your soul**

**Another sacrifice**  
**To a tormentor your world**  
**Wouldn't understand**  
**Turn away again**

**You're angered, so am I**  
**A thousand fires burn**  
**A land of darkness**  
**From which I cannot return**

**You're aching, so am I**  
**When I awaken, discover that**  
**I've been damaged by your**

**WORLD!**  
**Dishonored by your world**  
** Your world**  
** I'm haunted by your world**

Yugito and Han knew those words it's how they feel to this day in their village the villages they swore their lives to. their hearts seeped as this song playing knowing it's how they felt they will never belong anywhere.

**Never will I be welcomed**  
** Amongest the heartless monsters you surround yourself with**  
** Feeding off the pain and misfortune of others**  
** A maniacal unit of sub-human parasites**  
** Warped into a feeding frenzy with the smell of fresh blood**  
** Open your eyes and see the creatures for what they are**  
** A swirling mess of hatred and envy**  
** Don't be naive enough to think you're unaffected**  
** The conversion has already begun...**

**You're frightened, so am I**  
** A world of demons wait**  
** Watching the movements and filling my heart with hate**  
** You're burning, so will I**  
** When I awake and discover how I have been ravaged by your**

** WORLD!**  
** Dishonored by your world**  
** Your world**  
** I'm haunted by your world **

As the song ended two tornadoes erupted from the ground the one on the left was cawing while the one on the right was screeching to civilians they looked like normal tornadoes but as the ninja's from their villages looked closely they had seen the one of the left was a tornado of Crows and Ravens while the one on the left as they had seen in shock was a tornado of tornadoes soon merged mixing them as they seen two dark figures who swiped their arms across the tornado causing the animals to break from the tornado and reveal Narukin and Kazen.

Everyone was shocked to see Narukin and Kazen standing next to each other with the raven and crows behind Narukin and the Bats behind Kazen.

**" HEH LET HELLS GATE OPEN"  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Midnight Saiyan

Votes:

Android 18:19

Bulma:11

Fem:Madara: 17

Tsunade:14

Tayuya:9

Ten-ten:3

Hinata:3

ooc:Hinata:4 (she will have road to the ninja personality)

Temari:4

Oc:0

Fem Neji:3

Ino:2

(Alright it has been decided the winner's are Android 18,fem:Madara,Bulma,Tsunade, and Tayuya)

Chapter 3: Something lost something gained

**(To where we left off)**

Everyone was shocked to see both Ravens,crows and bats come from the ground,but more surprised that the ravens and crows came from Narukin the 'Demon brat' and the bats came from the Iwa Nin who in their eyes beat their Kami. Best to say they were outraged that the demon was showing up 'Uchiha-sama' and making friends with their hated enemies."Well seems we made some enemies already huh Narukin",Kazen said grinning at the red,blond,and black hair saiyan Kazen was wearing a dark red collar shirt with black flame markings,Black anbu pants along with a black cloak with white lightning (think of sasuke's akatsuki cloak but different) and a strange dull gray mask with black eye shades and what looks like 3 laser pointers on the side also their were spikes on the sides at the top of the mask along with strange markings(Wolf predator mask) and blood red steel toe boots."Who cares their all pathetic weaklings who can't even dance right",Narukin replied Ignoring the crowd Narukin was wearing a dark red scarf that covered up to his nose and down his neck he wore a black sleeveless body shirt with a tan sleeve and a black band as well as two other black bands on his upper arm and a brace on his left arm while his right hand was covered in bandages. He is wearing black baggy pants with a red sash and 5 black and gray spiked pendulum's hanging from his sash and scarf and white combat boots.

"Just in time Narukin-san are you ready?",Genma asked him making Kazen want to look at the red heads opponent

."WHAT THE HELL I BEAT THIS SOCIAL PATHETIC WASTE OF LIFE HOW IS HE HERE",Kazen yelled glaring though no one could see it but can tell at both the bitch and Genma."since Dosu Kinuta of the sound quit or has been killed the Civilian council went behind the Hokages back and placed emo-prince over there in",Genma whispered to him.

"Hmph I'm here because your victory never counted you Iwa peice of shit now leave so I can kill this wannabe shinobi then have my revenge on you ",Sasuke said with a smirk Making Kazen glare but leave the stadium after saying a few little words to the brat."when you get to hell I'm sure your daddy will love to see his fuck toy again and I don't mean your mom or clan".

"HEY WHAT ME AND HIM DID IS PRIVATE!",He said making everyone gasp than laugh

"Why you little what the hell do you freaks know you both are probably parent less loser's whose father's killed themselves while your mother's abandon you because she knew you would be like your father's waste of living space whose only use is being a whore",Sasuke replied glaring at both of them which mad kazen stop moving and him and Narukin lower their heads almost everyone saw this while the civilians where laughing at the saiyans feel as if they deserve it. Han,kakashi,Kirabi,Yugito, Hiruzen,A ,Anko,Yugao,Ino,Nekji,Hinata,Ten-ten,Ohnoki,and even Gaara where either angry at his statement or scared of whats to come.

Han quickly jumped down and grabbed Kazen who was about to rush at the Uchiha away leaving only Narukin and sasuke in the stadium."ALRIGHT BEGIN",Genma shouted from the stands."Lets go Dobe After this Match I will have all your techinuqes and maybe I'll tell the council to give me those girls who are so fond of you to rebuild the Uchiha clan and fuck them in front of you",Sasuke said grining more and charged at Narukin and punched him in the chest thinking he could send him flying only for Narukin to just stand there.

Sasuke proceeded to deliver more punches to Narukin's chest and face only for the blond saiyan not to even move but smile at the uchiha though no one can see they can tell by his eye's that the smile makes Jeff the Killer green with envy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA so this little shit has balls huh lets see if you can keep them dog",Narukin said and punched sasuke in the face sending him flying."Hmph rape them infront of me,steal my technique huh a dog no a maggot no Trash like you needs to just die and never return so I will destroy you until nothing is left",He said and Vanished in front of Sasuke and delivered a strong jab to the Uchiha's stomach making him cough up soon grabbed him by the throat"you know I seen this once and now I want to try it",Narukin said and tossed Sasuke then jumped in the air reaching above sasuke as a large silver skeleton arm and hand appeared and made a chop motion.

"**REAPER!...CHOP!"**Narukin yelled using Kurama's voice to sound more menacing and slammed the hand into Sasuke's head sending him into the ground and the arm faded as no one could see it from that height so they assumed it was his regular hand.

The crowd was shocked to see the Uchiha boy getting beaten by the 'Demon brat' except a few selective who were in joy at seeing the spoiled brat getting put in his place yet again for going to landed gracefully and walked over to sasuke inside of a crator he made and waited for the boy to respond."Arghhh you bastard I am an uchiha elite the best class you mongrel you have no right",the Uchiha heir said getting up and making a few swift hand signs. "**KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU (fire style: phornix sage flower jutsu)**",Sasuke shouted and launched 12 small fireballs at Narukin who did his own hand sign a familiar horse seal that a certain Hokage,and Tsuchikage Known all to well.

* * *

(Kage Booth)

"Hokage-dono the Gaki can use '_her'_ Jutsu",Ohnoki said in disbelief looking back at both the Hokage and the stadium

"It appears so Tsuchikage-dono though I don't know how",Sarutobi Hiruzen said staring at the stadium.

* * *

"**KATON:**",Narukin shouted making some look in confusion except for the two Kages even sasuke was confused but soon broke out in a grin when his fireballs were only inches away from Narukin.

"**GOKA...**",He said and took a deep breath making other's jonin and some chunin and anbu realize what jutsu it was even Sakura(Hey books smarts so why not know what it is don't hate you all will love what happens)

"SASUKE-KUN GET OUT OF THERE THAT MOVE BELONGS TO" "UCHIHA MADORA! **MEKKAYAKU!(Fire style: Majestic flames destroyer)",**Narukin shouted and released a large torrent of flames effectively absorbing sasuke small flames and head straight for him.

"SASUKE-KUN MOVE!",Sakura yelled only for her cries to fall on death ears as the uchiha was to scared to move while some (Kakashi,anko,yugao,ino Nekji,Hinata,Ten-ten, and the 10 mins ago returned Kazen) where thinking a song in their heads ' _AND I! EEEEE I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU' _while imagining a mini-them hugging the Emo's tombstone with tears of joy and pride(Oh happy day).

Sasuke could only watch as the flames moved closer as his fear of death had blocked out any voices from contacting him only able to hear his own thoughts._'Come on Sasuke move or you'll die MOVE!' _He thought and quickly took out a kunai and stabbed his leg allowing him to move again then jumped to the side of the wall above the flames as they hit this the ones who imagined hugging his tomb with joy and pride cried inside as their imagination came up as the emo rose from the grave sticking his tongue at them.

As soon as the flames died down Sasuke glared at a smirking Narukin."So you unlocked your matured state huh pansy bitch",Narukin said with a grin then closed his eyes."However it appears now I can show you how futile your eyes are in comparison",He said and snapped open his eyes revealing his 3 tomoe sharingan but unlike a month ago the color is different the main color had gone from crimson red to now a golden yellow while the tomoe's are still black"To those with true blessed eyes".Seeing this Sasuke's anger had sky rocketed '_How dare this _dobe _HOW DARE HE TAKE WHAT BELONGS TO THE UCHIHA CLAN FIRST THAT IWA TRASH NOW THE DOBE I'LL KILL THEM'_ he thought and went through a couple of hand signs.

"Dobe I will kill you,you will not take what belongs to the uchiha DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME I WILL KILL YOU **CHIDORI!**",Sasuke said and ran down the wall with what seems to be a ball of lightning as the sound was giving off a thousand birds chirping at once and rushed at Narukin who went through his own hand signs and copied Sasuke motion only instead of Blue lightning it was a mixture of vibrant purple lightning and dark red energy "**FANTOMU NO CHIDORI (Phantom of a thousand birds)",**he said and rushed at sasuke and clashed his attack with the Emo prince..

Both assassination moves clashed for dominance and eventually exploded causing Sasuke to fly toward the wall and Narukin to be pushed back several feet.

"ARGHH I'LL KILL YOU,YOU WORTHLESS TRASH YOU DON'T DESERVE THOSE-",Sasuke started until Narukin appeared in front of him and hit the douche with a barrage of punches and kicks to both his stomach and face.

"You are weak Uchiha you deserve to have no parents ,no one to love in all you are pathetic a of shit willing to give up his soul for power if need be now heel Trash",Narukin said and kicked Sasuke in the head and knocked him out. "WINNER NARUKIN UZUMAKI", Genma said which Narukin grunted and walked to the stands until two Anbu appear before him."Uzumaki,and Kazuki you are wanted to a meeting with the council",the anbu with the eagle mask said getting nod from them and vanished in a shushin as the Next fight began.

* * *

(Council room)

Narukin and Kazen had soon appeared in the council room along with The hokage,tsuchikage who was glaring at Kazen,the raikage and the pedo of the little boys i mean orochimaru disguised as the kazekage."On what grounds does the council have for calling a meeting during the Chunin Exams",Hiruzen spoke glaring at the civilian side of the council."We would like to know why has the Demo-" one civilian merchant spoke before he was killed by a random anbu who returns to the shadow.

"We would like to know why has this _'BOY' _appeared in the finals with the Iwa Nin aswell as disgrace Uchiha-Sama and not tell him his techniques furthermore we demand that Ino Yamanaka,Nekji Hyuuga,Hinata Hyuuga,Ten-ten Hiroshi, Anko Mitatrashi,and Yugao Uzuki be used to revive the uchiha clan for Uchiha-Sama",Sayui Haruno said finishing what the last civilian finished.

"Hmm no and by no I mean Hell no",Narukin said to them.

"HUSH BOY you will listen",Another civilian said until he was grabbed by Narukin as his sharingan glowed to life.

"You seen what I did to that spineless waste of sperm and I was playing even if I claimed I will kill him Now Imagine what will happen when I am serious you dick less coward",he said as a red Ki blast formed in his hand.

"Now all of you will listen here I AND KAZEN WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED IF TRIED THIS WORLD WILL DIE BY OUR HAND IF YOU CAN'T LIVE WITH IT THEN PUSS OUT LIKE A BITCH AND KILL YOURSELF'S",Narukin said and vanished along with Kazen in a shushin just as they did a loud explosion was heard throughout the village along with a giant smoke cloud.

The Invasion has begun.

* * *

Narukin and Kazen were sitting on top of the Hokage monument watching the carnage play about with smirks on there and Gai were facing the Ninja in the stadium while jiraiya was facing the snake pedo's 3 headed snake,the third Tsuchikage and Orochimaru were versing Hiruzen and Aye while Han,Kiraibi,and Yugito facing off though it seems Han's was going against his will and was using a sloppy style on purpose.

"Hmph the Ichibi is pouring more chakra I got dibs Narukin you go wake up her and fetch the others than we will leave",Kazen said, jumped down and flew toward Gaara and sasuke while whistling a tune.

"Hmhmhmhm damn I wanted the Ichibi oh well",Narukin said and flew toward a fimiliar casino town.

Sasuke was on his last leg he looked across him to see Gaara as the battle had went on Gaara had become more and more Deformed as his sand was forming a weird sort of armour around him,making him look more demonic like a though his gourd was gone he was still able to use his sand attacks and was able to extend his arm to attack him along with his tail and move faster than he ever did before.

Sasuke threw a few Kunai's to distract Gaara only for the red head to brush them away with his arm but gave enough time for Sasuke to finish his hand signs."**KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU (Fire style:dragon flame technique)",**he shouted and Blew out a Dragon head of flames and sent toward Gaara and hit the flames were either melting the sand or turning it to glass all Gaara did was laugh it off until he swiped his arm sending the flaming sand bits at the uchiha while he created a new arm.

"Shit",Sasuke said and jumped out of the way as he tried to get up he realized his body was heavier and felt the curse mark activate."Damn it I can't move I can't die I have to kill him",Sasuke said and closed his eyes as Gaara had jumped toward him ready to kill the douche.

Gaara was a few feet away when he stopped after hearing was sounded like a violin start started to look around as the tempo grew and a voice cocky yet sinister spoke (First person who gets who this song is by gets to design a new move for Narukin or combo move for both Narukin and Kazen)

_**When the Devil is too busy**_

_**And death's a bit too much**_

_**They call on me by name, you see**_

_**For my special touch**_

_**To the gentlemen, I'm Miss Fortune**_

_**To the ladies, I'm Sir Prize**_

_**But call me by any name**_

_**Anyway, it's all the same**_

As the song Played two Ki blast shot and blew off Gaara's tail and arm."ARGHHH SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWERED", he said. "Ne ne Gaara-chan don't get all pissy",Kazen said disguising his voice while playing with his Prey of sorts and continued

_**I'm the fly in your soup**_

_**I'm the pebble in your shoe**_

_**I'm the pea beneath your bed**_

_**I'm a bump on every head**_

_**I'm the peel on which you slip**_

_**I'm a pin in every hip**_

_**I'm the thorn in your side**_

_**Makes you wriggle and writhe**_

_**And it's so easy when you're evil**_

_**This is the life, you see**_

_**The Devil tips his hat to me**_

_**I do it all because I'm evil**_

_**And I do it all for free**_

_**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**_

"How does feel Gaara to be hurt and cornered like a scarred rat like everyone you killed tell me DOES IT HURT",Kazen said and made a few hand signs."**KOUMORI HIJUTSU KOKUANGYO NO JUTSU" **he said as a large swarm of Bats toward Gaara both blinding and cutting him.

_**While there's children to make sad**_

_**While there's candy to be had**_

_**While there's pockets left to pick**_

_**While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs**_

_**I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner**_

_**It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it**_

_**'Cause there's one born every minute**_

_**And it's so easy when you're evil**_

_**This is the life, you see**_

_**The Devil tips his hat to me**_

_**I do it all because I'm evil**_

_**And I do it all for free**_

_**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**_

_**I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark**_

_**And I promise on my damned soul**_

_**To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub**_

_**Has never seen a soldier quite like me**_

_**Not only does his job, but does it happily**_

_**I'm the fear that keeps you awake**_

_**I'm the shadows on the wall**_

_**I'm the monsters they become**_

_**I'm the nightmare in your skull**_

_**I'm a dagger in your back**_

_**An extra turn on the rack**_

_**I'm the quivering of your heart**_

_**A stabbing pain, a sudden start**_

_**And it's so easy when you're evil**_

_**This is the life, you see**_

_**The Devil tips his hat to me**_

_**I do it all because I'm evil**_

_**And I do it all for free**_

_**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**_

_**And I do it all for free**_

_**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**_

_**And I do it all for free**_

_**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**_

Gaara finally had enough and Swiped away the bats leaving him with many wounds and cuts"COME OUT HERE NOW"

_**It gets so lonely being evil**_

_**What I'd do to see a smile**_

_**Even for a little while**_

_**And no one loves you when you're evil**_

Kazen said and walked toward Gaar as the music was still playing as Gaara could see was a small tear coming from Kazen"Whats wrong tired of being evil scarred of dying",Gaara mocked only to get a demonic smile from Kazen as his eyes turned Black and he spoke.

_**I'm lying though my teeth!**_

_**Your tears are all the company I need**_

Kazen finished as the song ended and Blast Gaara in the face sending him through 10 trees."Alright you. uchiha. explain"Kazen said only for the Uchiha to grunt and say"Fuck off" "Fine go fuck off then",Kazen said and kicked Sasuke toward the group of gennin who came after him."LEAVE OR DIE ALL OF YOU",Kazen yelled toward them Making all turn and run less they fear of Kazen rage.

_'Alright this fucker is spewing out more of that bat shit insane racoon Dog Son",_Kazen thought as he felt more of Shukaku power pour out.**" You don't have** **enough Chakra for a Susanoo,Amaterasu won't work thanks to that damn Avatar animal wannabe instant sand replacing you can't summon anything powerful or big enough to face him and Thanks to this seal you can't summon me",**Son said weighing out options causing Kazen to go wide eyes.

_' Wait what about that move from the medamories which Combustion placed in during the 8th month.' _Kazen said,

"**Yes it could Work well then lets give it a shot"**Son said

(play phenomenon by thousand foot crush)

Gaara soon returned as the sand covered all but his feet and was grinning like a child on Christmas."that's it COME ON **MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE"**he shouted until he was blinded by a white light only seeing 4 index fingers connect and hear this. "HA!**/HA!"**

"Heh **ALRIGHT**"The unknown figure said giving a mixture of two voices.

* * *

"So Sarutobi-sensei how does it feel to fight against two legends as well as your teachers",Orochimaru said licking his lips and placed two Kunai's with seal tags in the Kages heads.

"Huh were alive again",Hashirama the shodaime Hokagespoke looking at his body."Yes it appears to be my **Edo Tensei no Jutsu **so we are used as pawns huh",Tobirama the Nidaime Hokage spoke. Orochimaru smirked and spoke "Alright kill those tw-"HASHIRAMA,TOBIRAMA!", and unknown voice interrupted but not unknown to the senju brothers who went pale with fear.

"TAKE US BACK TAKE US THE FUCK BACK YOU PEDO NOW",Hashirama yelled shaking Orochimaru who commanded him to let go."Who is coming?",he asked."I don't how she is here but RELEASE US NOW PLEASE I BEG OF YOU NOTHING GOOD CAN COME FROM THIS.",Tobirama yelled as he shaked orochimaru's neck aling with Hashirama again causing the other Kages to sweat drop.

"WHO THE FUCK IS COMING",Orochimaru yelled. "YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU HASHIRAMA HIDE IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD" "WE ARE SO FUCKED I TOLD YOU KAMI WANTED TO MAKE US HIS BITCH TOBIRAMA I TOLD YOU",Hashirama yelled running in circles with Tobirama

_"Ohhhhh~ boyssss~"_they heard a fimiliar feminine voice sing and turned to see her and all of her glory. "FUCK",they both yelled and stared Madora Uchiha had Joined the battle.

"hmhmh shall we dance boys", she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Midnight Saiyan

**Me:Alright so the winner of the poll is SonofGoku941 and part of his idea is to give Kazen a Harem as well so the following are**

**Mei**

**Anko**

**fem:Kid buu (pic will be in profile) name: Victoria**

**Western Supreme Kai**

**Zangya**

**Kurenai**

**RTN Hinata**

**Every tag move was sonofgoku941 idea to do so now let us begin**

Chapter: 4

"So boys shall we dance",Madora said removing her Gunbai from her back and holding it in her hand,"Madora-chan how are you here?",Tobirama asked."Oh you know classic alien teen restores you to your younger years then you fall in love with him along with four others and fight against your ex boyfriend and his brother for him Tobi-baka now lets go",Madora said and walked toward the Hashirama who paled as she came closer unlike Tobirama who glared at her."What do you mean you love another and Ex",he said,"Simple when your old one cheats on you with a Yuki clan member and act like nothing happened now dance pigs",She said as a blue rib cage and skeletal arm and hand appeared and flung a blue shuriken like design on a circular thread that resembles the sharingan.

"**YASKA MAGATAMA!"**she shouted and watched as Hashirama made a few hand signs then wood tentacles up root from the ground and bat the shuriken away and he turned to Tobirama "YOU JUST HAD TO CHEAT YOU BASTARD",Hashirama shouted but turned back to notice Madora infront of him and Punched him into the barrier causing the first hokage to burn.

"Hmph is this all you have hashirama your weakness is a sin",Madora said before spinning to the side avoiding the water dragon that had came from the air and crashed into the landed on the ground gracefully."Madora-chan your not as strong as I remember maybe I was wise to cheat",Tobirama said making Hashirama,Sarutobi,Ohnoki(I know he's on orochi-pedo side but lets face it you know you would to),orochimaru (more then he is now with his casper looking self) and Aye pale.

"THATS IT KILLING YOU BOTH",she said and made a 'Tiger sign'."**Katon:Gouka Messhitsu**",Madora exhaled a huge blast of fire at Tobirama and hashirama. Both brothers eyes widened and went through handsigns.

"**Suiton: Bakusui Suishoha!/ Doton: Doryuheki"**,They said as Tobirama shot out a giant torrent of water to Counter the Katon and Hashirama made a giant wall of earth to block the excess flames. The three jutsu's collided and a huge blast of steam with pieces of earth inside enshrouded the three. Madora used this distraction to suppress her chakra and charge had a smug look until a certain woman appeared on the side he turned quick and was met with a hard kick to his dick. Tobirama cried and went down holding on to the last of his man hood.

Hashirama tried to sneak up on her only to get hit by a brown but Madora and Sarutobi were surprised and curious by what hit Hashirama only to see a monkey tail attached to Madora swinging wildly. "I'M BACK BITCHES",A male voice said as a figure crashed into the ground inside of the barrier

* * *

Gaara starred at the new figure infront of him. The person had ash gray spikey hair with red streaks and a spikey bang covering one wore a black vest with red trim and a gray muscle shirt along with white baggy pants and black martial arts shoes. He also wore light red wristbands a bio mask with ancient markings on its head around his left hip and a small blood red gourd on his right man had opened his eyes to reveal a pair of black with 3 white tomoe, sharingans,and swinging behind was a ash gray saiyan tail with red streaks.

"Heh Alright come at me you avatar wannabe",The figure said making a 'come here' charged at the figure and clawed him only for him to vanish."Oops you missed Hey Gaara what do call a Kazen and a Son Goku. Sozaku sounds alright hmph",Sozaku said and appeared infront of Gaara and kicked him across his face sending the Ichibi possed boy threw 5 trees.

"Heh",Sozaku smirked and did a series of punches and kicks in the air."Would you look at me I'm setting records",he said and continued punching and kicking."Hm I was worried at first about the two of us sharing a body but it seemed that things all worked out",He said smirking. Gaara looked for a bit at him before Lowering his arms._ ' He dropped his guard Baka',S_ozaku thought and swiped his hand as razor sharp winds cut off Gaara's sand arm which grew back. "Sorry Gaara-chan did I get you at a bad time",Sozaku said."**I guess this is ok Mother will have your blood AND I WILL PROVE MY EXISTENCE",**Gaara smiling, "Heheh",Sozaku chuckled "yoohoo",Sozaku said mocking Gaara making the Bijuu possed boy pissed.** "CUT THAT OUT!"**,Gaara yelled and charged at Sozaku and through a punch only for Sozaku to jump over him and dive bomb kicking him in the face then Kicks him in the stomach and sending him into the ground Only for Gaara to recover and Land on a Tree.

Gaara then jumped from the tree and hit Sozaku in the stomach and delivered a barrage of punches and kicks to his face then jump behind and kicks him in the back sending into the ground causing an explosion."**Sand Shuriken**", Gaara shouted and swung his arms as small 4 sided shurikens hit where Sozaku is causing a bigger explosion.

As the smoke cleared it had showed Sozaku stand up smirking at Gaara with not a scratch on him."Hmhmhm thanks I needed that do you think you can get my Back now sorry,but the body is kinda new,Oh never mind",the fusion saiyan Bijuu said and teleported in front of Gaara and sent a barrage of punches to Gaara's face the Kicks him in his stomach into the air then hold'd his hand out as what seems like ash rise from the red gourd. "**Haiton: HAIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU(Ash style: ash dragon projectile)**",Sozaku said as the ash turned into a serpentine dragon with black piercing eyes and hit Gaara."I wouldn't breath that in my haiton is mixed with Volcanic smoke along with the ashes of the dead buried deep in the ground so unless Raccoon shit in there will be willing to help you breathe and bye bye psycho",Sozaku said smirking but his smirk left as quick as it came when he felt a rise in Gaara's youkai Chakra and watched as sand formed Shukaku."Playing possum Jutsu",He heard Gaara said and watched as his body went limp and the beast eyes glowed it was golden with a four side black shuriken and 4 small dots around the shuriken.**"YAHOO I'M FINALLY FREE",**Shukaku roared to the heavens and looked at Sozaku with ash moving around.**"Would you look at that? I SEE SOMEONE I WANT TO KILL!",**

"OH YEA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!",Sozaku said and started to power up as his hair turned dark red with black streaks and spiked up and divided down the middle expect two bangs and white lightning swirling around. The ground has risen and broke apart as Sozaku power increased and his sharingan changed as it had a small orange slit pupil into them,his tail had 3 bones coming out half way and his canines had stretched down to is lower teeth."HAAAAAAAA YAAAHHHHHH!",Sozaku roared as his Ki spiked and blinded Shukaku.**"DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT FUTON: RENKUDAN",**Shukaku said then launched a giant blast made of pressurized air toward the source of the light.

* * *

Madora slowly struted toward the senju brother's who were collapsed on the ground

"she keeps kicking me in the dick",Tobirama said to hashirama his voice both high and in pain."Why? why does she keep kicking me in the dick"

"Because you cheated on her and broke the treaty between uchiha and senju you pussy bastard",Hashirama commented glaring at Tobirama

"Enough talking",Madora said and then disappeared and reappeared infront of the brothers and gripped them up with her Susanoo's arm."Tobirama you betrayed me and if I could I would have you tortured for years in the Shinigami's stomach but sense I can't **AMATERASU!**",Madora said and watched as the black flames burned Tobirama until there was nothing but ash then turned to Hashirama.

"It was good seeing you again Hashi-baka and next time lets go all out",She said and he smiled but was jerked toward her quickly and met with her deadly glare" ' ' . ",she said and he nodded quickly."Good" Madora then did a few handsigns and Hashirama's body crumbled to dust but instead of the soul rising it had entered Madora's stomach and a seal Matrix was created on her stomach (link in profile),but could not be seen under the armor.

"beautiful Madora-hime",Narukin said and kissed her on her lips which she happily returned."Now currently speaking Ohnoki",Narukin started and activated his sharingan."How fucked are you", Ohnoki growled at the saiyan jinchuriki and flew into the air and clapped his hands together.

"What Ohnoki 'The Fence Sitter is going to fight me what was Sakura busy come on with your power level

Your no god,

your no jinchuriki

and

your certainly no super saiyan your just human",Narukin mocked causing Ohnoki to growl more,"YEA WELL YOU KNOW WHAT"

"FUCK.. POWER LEVELS"

"FUCK... SUPER SAIYAN'S"

"AND. FUCK YOU! **JINTON: GENKAI...HAKURI NO JUTSU!**",Ohnoki yelled as his partical style cube went straight for Narukin and Madora and entrapped them (in my defense perfect Tien moment)

"NOW DIE!",Ohnoki shouted as the cube glowed then emploded."Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I did it I killed the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and that Bitch",Ohnoki laugh and not noticed unlike the other two Kage and orochimaru that both are standing behind him forming handsigns until both had jerk their heads up and disappeared in Crows and Ravens. This caused the three to look confused until they just shrugged and continued to fight.

* * *

(Play Disturbed inside the fire)

_**(Music starts)**_

_**Ooh,Devon,**_

_**won't go to heaven**_

_**She's just another lost soul**_

_**about to be mine again **_

_**Leave her, we will recieve her**_

as the bullet came closer the light had fully died showing a now Super saiyan Sozaku who smacked the Wind bullet away like it was nothing and looked at shukaku with a smug face. "Heh call me Super Sozaku",He said and jumped onto the tallest tree looking shukaku dead in the eyes."Use Gaara's body again or make a clone for you to use either is fine and won't slow you down or does Sozaku have to slap a hoe to get my message",Super Sozaku said with his arms now crossed and watched as Shukaku grinned and allowed himself to return to Gaara but was clearly fully in control.** "Bring it Bitch"**

_**It Is beyond your control,**_

_**will you ever meet again**_

_**Devon, No longer living**_

_**who has been rendered un-whole as a little child**_

_**She was taken and then forsaken**_

_**You will remember it all, Let it blow your mind again**_

Both didn't make a move starring into each other's eyes ready to move when the other does both filled with a primal urge to fight

_**Devon lies beyond this portal,**_

_**Take the word of one IMMORTAL!**_

The wind blew fiercely and both fighter's jumped from the tree's and fought in barrages of punches and kicks which to jonin and lower ranks would only see flashes,blurs and echo's. Sozaku kicked Shukaku in the stomach and grabbed his face and knees him in the face sending him back a bit only for the demon to recover and grab Sozaku hair's and punch him across his face. Sozaku kneed Shukaku in the stomach forcing the demon to loosen his grip and was sent back by a purple Ki blast.

_**Give your soul to me for eternity**_

_**Release your life to begin another time with her**_

_**End your grief with me,**_

_**There's another way**_

_**Release your life,**_

_**take your place inside the fire with HER!**_

Shukaku recovered quickly and tried to elbow Sozaku only to get kneed in the side of the then shot several Ki Blast,Shukaku soon saw the Ki orbs heading for him and Took a deep breath and let it out causing a howl making the Ki blast unstable and without Knowing subconsciously activated his Mongekyo form as Shukaku appeared behind and punched him into the ground causing it to explode. The sand tanuki started to grin until the smoke cleared to reveal Sozaku surround by gray ribs with a red outline.

_**Sever now and forever**_

_**You're just another Lost soul,**_

_**about to be mine again**_

_**See her,you'll never free her**_

_**you must surrender it all and give your life to me again**_

"**SUSANOO**",Sozaku said as the ribs grow and skeletal arms soon came hold what looks like dual Prisma Skana's (link in profile).Sozaku jumped from the ground and tried to cleve the Bijuu in half only for him to dodge the blades cutting the tree instead. "**FUTON:DAITOPPA"**,Shukaku yelled and sent a large blast of wind at Sozaku hoping to throw him off instead the saiyan bijuu just eyes grew wide, and vanished. Shukaku sensed something and turned around only to get hit By **Susanoo** skeletal fist sending the raccoon into the ground as Sozaku ended his susanoo,and clutched his right eye and his sharingan deactivated.

_**FIRE!,all you desire**_

_**As she begins to run cold and run out of time**_

_**you will shiver till you deliver**_

_**You will remember it all, let it blow your mind again**_

_**Devon lies beyond this portal**_

_**take the word of one IMMORTAL!**_

_**(song cut)**_

Shukaku tried to attack Sozaku from behind only for the saiyan bijuu to turn around and punch him across his jaw sending him back, Shukaku recovered quickly only to meet Sozaku's shoe kicking him in the face."Heh is that all you got or are you hiding your strength?",Sozaku asked as Shukaku glared at him with blood running down his nose."Hey did you know your nose is bleeding clean yourself up your a disgrace",he finished and backed away from the bijuu controlled boy.**"Just die you little shit",**Shukaku said and punched Sozaku in the stomach causing him to kneel over then elbowed the saiyan in the back then kicked him in the air and teleported behind him and hit the saiyan with a double ax handle causing the boy to crash into the lake near by as Shukaku launched countless sand bullets. The bijuu controlled boy walked to the lake and grin ,but was soon replaced when Sozaku rises out of the water.

"That was weak and your aim is lousy what were you shooting at if you could, the second you sand went in it drowned in water you must be stupid oh well",Sozaku said "I guess i have to show you how it's done good thing to cause I wanted to test my true bloodline on you",Sozaku said and took a strange stance with both hand in a fist with his left one over his head and his right sent out. Shukaku against his better judgement (like always with that damn racoon) waited but not for long as Sozaku dropped and made a circular motion with his feet causing Green flames to come to life and swirl around and sent the wave of fire toward Shukaku who jumped over ,but at a loss of abandoning his gourd which turned to glass due to the heat.

"This is one of my true bloodline limits Shukaku not my **Yoton**,not my **Haiton**,and not even my Sharingan this is one of them my **MAGE KASAI** (Fire Bending)",Sozaku said and Shivered as he remembered his droid smile when it created the bloodline with an awaken effect. Soaku then made a punching motion causing a giant fireball to erupt and be sent toward then Slammed his hand on his stomach as a torrent of wind came from his mouth in an effort to put out the fire only to get the opposite effect as the fire grew 5x bigger making it as tall as the bijuu in full tried to use the sand on the ground to make a shield only to get ensnared by a tree rising from the could only watch as the fire ball hit him dead on sending him far deeper into the forest then exploded causing everything in a 2 mile radius to either,burn,melt or turn to ashes.

"well pleasure of you two to finally show up Narukin,Madora-san",Sozaku said not even bothering to open his now closed eyes."Heh sorry but we had to let Ohnoki have his little parade we where going to kill him when you and Shukaku powered spiked so what do we call you",Narukin said standing behind Sozaku facing the other direction. "Sozaku is fine and it's good to see you again Madora-san",the super saiyan biju said to the woman in red armor with a gunbai on her back."It has Kazen or Sozaku in this case and it seems your dancing hasn't faultered a bit",Madora said with a smirk that soon dropped as they felt the large spike of chakra and see shukaku back with third Degree burns and healing..**"YOU LITTLE SHITS"**,Shukaku said

_**(Song resume)**_

_**Give your soul to me for eternity **_

_**release your life,to begin another time with her**_

Shukaku stood before charging at the three."Hmph come on boys don't let me win",Madora said and seen Sozaku step up and bite his thumb then wiped it across his shoulder. as he did two red dots appeared on his forehead and steam rose off his body."Well goodbye lava release but it was worth it",Sozaku said. " **DANCE OF THE DRAGON"**Sozaku said and slammed his hands on the ground as a serpentine dragon made of bones erupted and was sent toward Shukaku. "**KATON: ZUKOKKU (fire style: head mincing pain)**",Madora shouted and set the dragon on fire then watched as the dragon hit Shukaku burning him."** SHIKOTSUMYAKU SECRET JUTSU: DEEP BONE FOREST EMERGENCE**", Sozaku said as the dragon rooted itself to the ground and roots like bones sprouted from the ground and ensnared Shukaku forming a Giant Willow Tree."Hn",Madora grunted and exhaled a large mass of flames burning the tree.

_**End your grief with me **_

"Hmph is that all you got",Sozaku said with a smirk while pumping more chakra into his jutsu which covered Madora's flames.

_**There's another way**_

"Hmph not even close",Madora said in a 'I haven't even begun' tone while upping her not only burned through Sozaku's bone tree but also created small booms until the Tree exploded leaving a battered,burned,and bruised Shukaku who was still trying to get up. "This thing doesn't die I know Gaara's Body can't take no more after the fire ball so why is it still moving?",Sozaku asked.

_**Release your life Take your place inside the fire with HER!**_

_**(song end)**_

"It's because Shukaku is rapidly sending out Chakra healing Gaara while fighting making the body last longer but by now Gaara body should shut down,but it's time to finish this",Narukin said as he opened out his hand as a blue and red mixed sphere formed over. "Take this you shame of a Bijuu **RASEN-CERO (Spiral doom blast )**",Naruto said and teleported to Shukaku and launched the spinning blast into Gaara's back obliterating the Bijuu and his host.

"There Now I think we over stayed our welcome on this horrible planet the pods are ready along with everyone where taking so lets g-""DOBE!",a certain emo voice shouted causing all three to turn to see Sasuke,and Sakura glaring at Narukin.`

"You have alot of nerve taking my kill you clanless bastard",Sasuke said with a sharingan enhanced glare which Narukin,Sozaku and Madora scuffed at."Dobe don't you dare ignor-""Kami shut up your bring shame to the uchiha clan with your loud voice",Madora said facing Sasuke

"You bitch you can't talk to Sasuke-kun he's an uchiha your just some no name whore",Sakura said as sasuke nodded making Narukin and Sozaku jaw drop. "Now if you don't mind I want to deal with that Trash and loser so move you smug..CUNT",Sasuke said leaving the two saiyan wide eyes as their jaws hit the ground and Madora only brushed a strand of hair and let out the breath she was holding."Yep",She said and punched Sasuke into a tree which made sakura scream until Sozaku chopped her in the back of the neck.

Madora then appeared in front of Sasuke and proceeded to beat the living shit out of the ungrateful brat until he was barely standing."You think this is it you stupid bitch now face my super uchiha WRAT-",the emo started until Madora spin kicked his arm dislocating it from the socket."Hmph it seems you can't keep up with my steps what a boring partner you bring shame to the uchiha clan before I was forced out due to Tobirama's fear shame I battled top ninja and you are no where close to any hell I bet the girl with pink hair is more of a fighter you bring shame to us Sasuke but you won't be part of the new uchiha clan if this is the best that weakling branch member's decendants can do then your weakness is a sin",Madora said watch watched as Narukin burned Sasuke in a series of black flames until there was nothing but ash then start laughing

"Hahaahahahahah he's gone he's finally gone haha I'm so happy I might not even slaughter you all hahah",Narukin said laughing like a madman

"Really",Kankuro's stupid self said hoping he wouldn't seeing as how the three took down Gaara and Shukaku without a problem.

"Hahaahahahah oh oh oh no your all totally screwed",Narukin said and jumped back to Madora and Sozaku. then Sozaku glowed and became to people signifying the end of the fusion.

"Wow that was a rush I love that fusion",Kazen said and looked next to him to see Son in human form.

Son had red spikey hair going down to his back,his four tails swinging around he wearing a black long cloak with orange waves licking the bottom and black undershirt along with two black anbu pants and gray shinobi sandals along with a small red gourd on his left hip."It was now if we be so kind as to leave this fucked up rock",He said and dispelled himself signaling a shadow clone.

"He's right lets leave it's time we go see Goku and the others again and I know you want to see Bulma-chan Narukin-kun",Madora said to her saiyan mate which he nodded in response.

Both Kazen and Naruto took out there remotes and pressed in the buttons and watched as their pods flew to their location and opened up along with a third pod with three tomoe on the front. "Well look at that it seems Blood and combustion finished my pod so lets go shall we",Madora said and flew into her pod as Narukin and Kazen flew into theirs and sat down as the pod door closed up and flew from the planet until they suddenly stopped and Kazen's and Narukin's pod opened up and they flew out.

"Ready?",Narukin asked getting a nod from Kazen as they simultaneously use a Gigantic **Amaterasu** on the planet,and then each summons their **Susanoo** Kazen was his Gray with red outlines while Narukins was Purple (sasuke's), Narukin then shoot an enlarged arrow and Kazen shot group of **Yasaka Magatama **respectively which turned the planet into a ball of fire. Then they apply a second layer of **Amaterasu **to shrink the flames Shrinking the giant ball of fire which results in an explosion of the black flames.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA THE GOOF THE GOOF THE GOOF IS FIRE THEY DON'T NEDD NO WATER LET THE MOTHER FUCKERS BURN, BURN MOTHER FUCKERS AHAHAHAHA",Narukin yelled in the emptiness of space as the planet fell in black flames."that's some O.P bullshit right there",Kazen said only to hear naruto grunt."Hn please Yami-sama don't got shit on my flames lets go", he said then entered his pod and the trio along with company took off toward there new home

Earth

**(Earth 3 years later)**

"Are sure Goku is gonna show up soon?",Yamacha asked."Of course! I can feel his energy",Piccolo said. Vegeta was watching the two while trying to get a lock on Goku's signiture when something Shocked him and he slammed his hand on the table."SON OF A BITCH!",Vegeta shouted.

"What still pissed off about the shirt?",Yamacha asked."N-well yes actually I'm absolutely Livid ,but that's not the problem that idiot Kakarot failed to do the job Frieza's still alive",Vegeta announced.

"Oh my god Gohan it's him it's him It's him it's him it's him it's him it's him it's him it's him",Krillin Panicked over the phone with the little half-breed

"Krillin calm down..Now are you _sure_ it's him?",Gohan asked putting empathizes on the sure part.

"Gohan once you had a man inside of you...you know when his coming"

About an hour Later the Z-Fighters had gathered around in the wastelands waiting for the tyrant to drop down along with his Father and a another who they sensed when they got there,But soon stood in absolute shock when they sensed 3 power levels Higher then Frieza and the other two with him, along with at least 10 other power levels near Frieza's that now flew over them allowing them to see 3 saiyan pods which shocked everyone as they landed and opened followed by 3 figure standing out.

"He's coming and he is mine I have waited since 5 to kill this fucking Bastard I will murder him and all he has",The first one said who was a male,

"Hmph do what you want it will be interesting to see the lizard tampons face when he sees what he fears most",.the second male said

"Hmhm you two ,oh well I'm sure after Bulma-chan wants to see you again Naru-kun",The female said grinning."Hai",Narukin responded and sat on a cliff and looked up to see the tyrant's ship descending.

"YES Frieza is going down BOOYAH MOTHERFUCKER'S",Krillin said regaining his spine,which reassured Bulma,and Gohan only ones confused where Tien,choatzu,Yamacha and Vegeta,but remained quite as they seen Frieza's ship open and the mad man step out with at least 3 dozen solider's.

"My god this drone where so far out in the space boonies there's not even a Space Radio shack much less a Space Best Bu-u-u-u-u-u- Circuit city which reminds me SOLIDER'S the scavanger hunt will begin as such Humans heads are worth 1 pt, Namekian heads are worth 20,filthy half-saiyan brats 50,and if you find any insubordinate full blooded monkey garbage you win now go",Freiza commanded and watched as his solider's started to run until they were all periced and fell over dead.

"WHAT!",he yelled and looked to see them peirced with holes in some stomach but what shocked him was that the weapons that did it were bones in the others along with fragments then heard footsteps along with Father and looked up to see a man with spiky ash gray hair that left one bang covering his eyes while the rest went down to his back,he was wearing Blackish purple Bandage wrapping from his mouth to his lower torso along his left arm as well,He wore gray anbu arm guards, black finger less gloves with the right going up near his shoulder along with metal plates on the back on the left plate was the kanji for 'Retribution' and on the right was the Kanji for 'Judgement', he wore black baggy pants with a holster on his left leg and a chain with a pentagram (the shape) on his right leg inside was kanji for 4,he also wore white bandage wrappings on his legs and Combat boot along with gray shinguards and a gray vest over his torso and around his waist was a ash gray tail.

"Freiza I will be your end you little worm COME AND DIE",


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Midnight saiyan

chapter 5

PG21:sorry all who thinks this update is taking to long my comp was destroyed and I have school and work so everything is taking its time I am sorry.

"Hahahahahahahaha come and die did you hear him father this monkey thinks he can win against me",Frieza laugh as his father chuckled. "Well now Frieza it seems we have a guest",King cold said."Why don't leave here boy I mean you will die anyway but why not leave and live a little longer while you can",Frieza told him arrogantly,but frowned when he seen Kazen not move ,but glare at the tyrant with now onyx eyes with a white design that resembles a weird symbol (think a sun with a pentagram one pointing up the other pointing down).

"If you think I am playing then lets dance",Kazen said with little emotion in his voice. "Dance oh my father he thinks he's a ballerina", Frieza said. "if you think i'm joking then come at me you crowd shit's",Kazen got frieza mad, "Fine then Soldiers ATTACK LEAVE NOTHING OF HIM"he said and watched as his soldiers charged Kazen

"hn don't mock me with this weaklings",Kazen said and closed his right eye as his left eye spun slowly .

"What is he doing?",Soldier 1 asked

"Doesn't matter let's end this bastard",Soldier 2 said

Kazen just stood there with his arms crossed and opened his right eye and spoke."YOMI (world of darkness)", as his right eye bled the platoon had all suddenly stop they see the world around them turn completely black with a few hollow moans echoing then pure black vines shot up at intense speeds from the ground binding them.

The dark vines will then pull their captives down into the earth. Then it stop and the soldiers felt different and find themselves bound to a cross in the sky with spikes piercing their hands through causing them to scream.

"This isn't real",one said only to have his mouth sewn up and a dark malevolent voice filled the air with holy music playing (Naruto OTS the gods awaken).

"Scream all you want,cry,beg, no one can hear you I am your kami,your yami your shinigami I am your hell and your heaven"The voice said getting louder as a white light broke through the darkness of this hell hole only to reveal Kazen descending down like a god glaring at them as his eyes glowed menacingly .

"You all follow a tyrant who has slaughtered hundreds,thousands,millions of lives without fear, regrets, or sympathie then you allow him to kill MY PEOPLE, MY HOME. MY WORLD, MY FAMILY! you all want to follow a mad man then follow him to his grave begone from my sight",Kazen spoke with a demonic voice and snapped his fingers which echoed through the world and the ground shook and cracked open to reveals demons reaching out and trying to grab them, As this was going on the crosses that bound them slowly descends. As this happens demons will emerge from within the earth and begin to torture the souls of the targets that are bound.

"HELP US!"

"LORD FRIEZA!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE"

"I CAN'T GO OUT LIKE THIS"

"DAMN YOU SAIYANS" was the only response's of Frieza and king Cold's soldiers before they were eaten alive.

(outside of yomi)

Frieza was curious as to why his soldiers had stopped moving along with his father only to be in both shock and anger to see the troops fall dead 3 seconds later."WHAT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!",King cold roared in anger.

"Hmph it's one of my moves Yomi though you will not experience that power nor will your son you earned a much better punishment",Kazen said while

"You know brat you only live because I need something to entertain me until the super saiyan goku arrives"Frieza told him being cocky.

'_So Kakarot became a super saiyan arghh just saying and hearing his name bring out some rage in now there is only him and his father a well as another power level I sense in the ship and behind the cliffs any idea's Kyuubi-sama, Yonbi-sama',_Kazen thought then spoken to his new Bijuu and his old Bijuu. "He is arrogant and has a quick temper nothing you can't handle with ease",Son said watching the entire fight and then looked back to see a giant dark red almost black fox with nine tails rise up (menma's kyuubi) "It's obvious that this freaky .alien .genotype has experience of a super saiyan so show them why they are legendary Kit LEAVE HIM IN THE GRAVE OF FEAR ITSELF!", Yami Kurama shouted (menma bijuu was a dark bijuu so yami kurama) "Hmph Goku isn't the only one who can turn super saiyan you're looking him so I can fill the part",the saiyan Jinchuuriki spoke making the King and his son Gasp before they busted out laughing. "Did you hear that daddy "I can fill the part" It's like a five year old trying to play police officer",Frieza spoke. "Or with you and how you like to play pretty pink princesses" "Daddy I haven't done that since I was eight eigh-eigh-eight my quincenera",Frieza argued neither noticing the sudden power increase until they seen the bodies and rubble rise up and spin like a tornado around Kazen. as his hair started to turn blood red with black streaks his eyes turned pale green with no pupils and his aura swished around him as he gazed at the Cold family. "Well then shall we begin"

(WITH THE OTHERS)

"Who is this guy his strength is unreal it's stronger than Goku?",Krillin asked shaking a bit. "That's Kazen another saiyan like me,Kakarot,Vegeta and my Madora-chan blady",they heard and turned around to see Narukin and Madora sitting down on the giant rock behind them with smirks on their faces. "Na..Narukin why are you here I thought you were in your world for a tournament?",Gohan asked getting a chuckle from the red head . "Yes but you see my planet has come down with a terrible case of explosions….so basicly I blew up the planet",Narukin said and turned his eyes back toward the fight

(Back to the fight)

"Those eyes..that emotionless face",Frieza said then remembered a memory of Goku with the same face.'Frieza' "NO KILL..DESTROY...MURDER..EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE",he said and created a massive ball of Ki that resembled the sun. "FRIEZA STOP IT YOU'LL KILL US BOTH",King Cold responded. "THIS ONE IS FOR YOU FATHER",Frieza shouted and through the sphere down to Kazen while laughing like a madman.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA",Frieza laughed until his father spoke."Alright get down here I'm going to call space triple A and have them tow us back thank you very much since this planet will burst soon". The two started to leave until they saw the sphere stop and slowly rise.

Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba

Sithi uhm ingonyama

Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba

"Frieza what did you do" "Daddy not now",Frieza interrupted as the Ki sphere raise completely to see Kazen holding up Frieza supernova with one hand and a smirk on his face."Hey Frieza thanks for a new attack now take it back",Kazen said and flared his Ki allowing the sphere to turn a blood red and black color **"EMPEROR'S NOVA**",The ash haired saiyan said and through the blast at the Cold family. "No you don't you maggot",Both father and son said and sent a Ki wave destroying the sphere neither noticing Kazen disappearance.

"Hahahahahah you see son that is true power of the Cold race",King Cold said arrogantly. "Oh is that so Cold-teme" King Cold turned around to see Kazen standing behind him with his fist cocked back."You and your son have ruin the lives of many in the name of all those who perish I sentence you to hell",Kazen spoke and punched King Cold in his back and watched as a torrent seafoam green flames erupted from the King's chest burning him into nothing.

"FATHER! YOU DAMN MONKEY!",Frieza shouted and was about to attack until his head was cut off his body."Thank god I thought this brat would never shut up",The unknown female voice said making Kazen turn around to see a pink humanoid figure. she wore a purple,black,and gold vest that covered her upper chest, Black and purple gauntlets, white baggy pants with a black belt with a wicked 'M' design. black leg guards with a purple line and black boots, Her eyes were black with red iris glowing as if she was glaring at your soul and black pupil. Her was spiked all the way down to her back with five bangs going toward the left and two long head tentacles going down to her legs.

"Hm I thank you saiyan-san I could have taken Frieza and his father separately but not at the same time as well as this spell I have placed on me from being sold",The female said and crushed Frieza head then sent a Ki blast and destroyed Frieza body to ashes. "By the look of it and if that 'M' has anything to go by you are from the Majin race tell me Majin-san what is your name",Kazen said folding his arms. " it is quite rude not to mention who you are first saiyan-san and I mean all 3 of you",she said with a small smirk which made Kazen and his two tenants smirk as well

"as you wish Majin-chan my name is Kazen kazuki ,along with Kurama and Son goku I am a saiyan originally from Planet vegeta then shipped to a planet that no longer exist ELEUM your turn.",Kazen said getting into a relax position ."Majin Reina I am from the Majin planet before I was banished and sold to King Cold now Kazen-kun who is that one behind the cliff",Reina spoke then pointed.

"your guess is as good as mine Hey you get out here,YO NARUKIN MADORA GET YOUR BOO LOVING ASSES HERE!",Kazen yelled and waited until the two finally descended and looked toward the cliff as a man walked from had purple hair that separated at the middle he wore a black tank top under a blue denim jacket with black pants with yellow boots with black ends ,on his back was a broadsword inside a red orange sheath. "Hm who are you",Madora said activating her sharingan ."My name is trunks I can show you all where Kakarot is going to land",the man now know as Trunks said not being affected by Madora gaze. "I see well than Kazen you got Frieza and his father I got kakarot though I'm curious by the way you are not backing away from Madora's sharingan and the faint trace of Chakra it seems you know of us ",Narukin spoke examining the Kid from his spot. "I'll explain everything once Kakarot lands Tou-san ,Madora kaa-chan,Kazen oji-san,Reina obaa-san",He (Narukin son he doesn't respect goku earth name) spoke causing their eyes to bug the size of dinner plates and them to say one word as loud as possible "**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**"

"I'll explain later call them and follow me",Trunks said and flew off followed by Kazen and Reina who holding Kazen hand due to the magic on her,then Madora and Narukin after they told the others while the pods went after as well

(20 Miles later)

It has been near 2 hours waiting for Goku to arrive during the time the Z warriors were talking amongst themselves ,Vegeta was sitting on a rock glaring at Narukin, Kazen,Trunks, and madora .Narukin and Madora where talking with Trunks while Kazen was talking with Reina until Trunks watch went off and spoke."Alright Kakarot will be arriving at any moment now so look out for him" Everyone was looking around until they spotted a saiyan pod coming down and slam into the ground.

The pod then began to open to reveal Earth's Champion Son Goku."GUYS WE DON'T HAVE TIME FRIEZA ABOUT T-" he was interrupted by cheers from his friends which made him confused."Hey guys what happened to Frieza?",Goku asked and watched as Everyone pointed to Kazen and Reina who the former was grabbing his arms almost strangling them. "Kakarot...KAKAROT!",Kazen yelled clenching his teeth and keeping his position but calmed when Reina placed her hand on his shoulder.

"hm how do you my saiyan name?",Goku asked seriously, "Don't worry about that Kakarot worry about who is going to attack you"Madora said "What do you me-" "KAKAROT KAKAROT!",as soon as the words left his mouth Narukin charged at him with his Sharingan spinning wildly.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Midnight Saiyan

chapter 6

"KAKAROT! KAKAROT!" Narukin yelled as he punched Goku straight into the ground making a huge crater ."What the,NARUKIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!",The Z fighters yelled at the multi-hair ,Tien,Krillin and Yamcha were about to interfere until a Large purple Ki blast blocked them off causing them to look at Kazen who was glaring with his left eye which was red with a black slit pupil and the right which was his mangekyo activated and spinning.

"WHAT THE HELL HOW CAN YOU LET THIS HAPPEN",Yamcha yelled at Kazen who didn't let up his glare at them. "If any of you Interfere I will not hesitate",Kazen said as Madora jumped next to him.

"Come on guys there's only two they can't stop us all",Yamcha told the others who (apparently lost their will to live) nodded and charged at the two saiyans. "Well you called it all your Madora I'm going to let my himes out",Kazen said and walked toward his pod.

"Shame really you all seem to lost your sense of fear allow me to be the one to reestablish those fears",Madora said and charged the earthlings and Namekian

"Narukin that's your name right? What are you doing?",Goku asked stand in the crater seeing Narukin fly down with a hateful glare and his sharingan glowing to life while spinning with a slit pupil. His whiskers were darker and more refined, his canine's grow a bit longer along with his with dark red violent chakra seeping through his teeth as he breaths."I hate you….I HATE YOU KAKAROT ALL FOUR OF US WERE BORN ON THE SAME DAY YET YOU OF ALL OF US NEVER HAD NO NEVER WILL GO THROUGH WHAT WE DID",Narukin said and appeared in front of Goku and punched him in his chest sending him flying then appeared behind the saiyan earthling and kneed him in his spine and grabbed his neck then turned him around.

"YOU WERE NOT STABBED AS A BABY FOR HAVING A HIGH POWER LEVEL BECAUSE OF A SCARED PUSSY ASS KING (Broly)?",Narukin yelled and punched him in the stomach making Goku cough up blood."YOU WERE NOT SENT TO A PLANET AND BECAME A WEAPON AND HAVE YOUR REAL SELF SEALED BY FORCE (Narukin)?",he yelled again and punched goku in the face .

"YOU DID NOT LOSE THE ONE PERSON WHO SAW YOU AS FAMILY TO BECOME A WEAPON BY FORCE(Kazen)",Narukin said and kneed goku in the stomach then threw him and held out his hand.

"TELL ME WHAT MAKES YOU SO DIFFERENT YOU THAT YOU NEVER HAD TO SUFFER LIKE US TELL ME!",he yelled and pulled his hand back as a sphere of red ki and purple chakra formed. "**PHANTOM KAMEHAMEHA!"**,Narukin yelled and launched the blast at Goku sending the grown saiyan into the earth. Narukin was about to fly in the hole until yellow Ki shot through the hole.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!",Goku yells and flying out to reveal himself in his super saiyan form glaring at Narukin. "Is that suppose to scare me wimp you can only go super saiyan allow me to show you how weak you are compared to a true saiyan what you see is my normal state HAA!",Narukin yelled and entered his super saiyan form causing goku and the others to be in shock. "This is my super saiyan state now HAAAAAA!",Narukin Ki raised as his hair became spiked up more leaving only two bangs,his muscles became more bulky but still lean and red lightning dancing around him. "This is what's known as a super saiyan that has ascended past or you can call this super saiyan 2 only I and Kazen,and Madora have reached this level you see the gap is beyond your power when I went super saiyan now and this...is to go...even...further BEYOND! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!",Narukin yells as his Ki explodes sending shock waves,rubble,and dust everywhere.

"**SPECIAL BEAM CANNON",**Piccolo shouted and shot a spiral Ki wave from his middle and index fingers at Madora who dodged it with little effort and slammed her Gunbai in Krillin's face as he tried to attack from the side."Hmph is this all you have your dancing is garbage",Madora commented and threw Krillin in to yamcha and jumped high in the air . "**KATON:HONOO NO HANA(Flame flower)"**,She shouted and unleashed 5 meteor sized fireballs at the Z-Warriors."OH SHIT **KA...ME...HA... !",**Krillin chanted and launched a kamehameha wave at two of the fireballs destroying them."**LIGHT GRENADE!",**Piccolo shouted and launched an attack at two more along with yamcha and tien destroying the last leaving nothing but a heavy cloud of smoke.

"Where is she?",Tien asked looking around."Who care come on we got to go help gok-ACK",Yamcha was interrupted by a bicep slamming into his neck sending him into a cliff. "You know when Narukin gave me my eyes back from that weakling Nagato I thought his path idea was stupid why hide yourself when you could have warriors meet 5 of the nine Jinchuuriki and one old hosts",The smoke cleared to see Kirabi,Yugito,Yagura,fuu,Kushina,and Utakata all with the rinnegan and a tail of their beast waving behind them.

"What are you.. how are you doing?",Tien asked. "hmhm simple I have the powers of Kami where I am from now Drown in despair this is the power of Madora Uchiha DIVINE POWER",she spoke and charged the Z-warriors with her paths when they stop and felt the ground shaking. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", they all turned to see Narukin pouring out unbelievable power as the ground broke then flew up as rubble and dust spun around Narukin like a tornado and they watch as the clouds in the sky get pulled toward him. "Well it appears my Naru is going to his final transformation Super saiyan 3",She said causing the Z-warriors,gohan,vegeta and bulma to look at her bug eyed. "Super…. saiyan ..3",Gohan repeated "how I thought it was only super saiyan, but there's more than one transformation?", Madora chuckled at the half-breeds question "Of course my Narukin can use three,while me and Kazen can use two, but in theory we believe there is more",She spoke and watched as Narukin ascended to the next level.

(play disturbed so what you waiting for)

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!",Narukin shouted as his hair turned silver with red and blond streaks that spiked down to his lower back, his muscle bulked up and his eyebrows burned off, though no one could see it due to the tornado they knew it wasn't good."HYAHHHHHHHHH!",Narukin yelled as his Ki exploded causing rubble,and dust to shoot everywhere blocking everyone's vision as the dust cleared they seen a long spiky silver haired Narukin with red and blonde streaks one bang hanging and two red spiked strands standing up making it look like horns,his eyes were crimson red with slit pupils and his sclera was pitch black making his eyes more menacing, his muscles were a bit bigger than earlier and his eyebrows were burned off, his tail was silver and his whiskers were darker and more profound and his canines reached his bottom lip making him look like a demon as red and black lightning raced around him fiercely.

_**S**__**o what you waiting for?**_

_**So what you waiting for?**_

"**Sorry it took so long I haven't had much practice with this form in the last year. Now let me show you the power of a Saiyan",**Narukin spoke in a demonic voice then jumped onto a high cliff with Goku doing the same glaring at each other. When the wind stopped both flew at each other only the Z-warriors,gohan,vegeta,madora,and Kazen can see Goku struggling..

_**I have never compromised**_

_**I never gave in**_

_**And so I have welcomed every challenge in my life**_

_**And I have never wandered blind**_

_**I'm led by hunger**_

_**And so I savor every drop each minute I'm alive**_

Goku appears trying to kick Narukin only for the super saiyan 3 to grab his foot then spin him around and tossed him. Narukin then appeared behind Goku and kicked him in the ack sending the saiyan toward the ground.

_**Leave nothing left behind**_

Goku recovered and tried to punch and Kick Narukin but he dodged effortlessly then jumped behind Goku and kicked him.

_**So what you waiting for?**_

_**Tell me what you waiting for**_

_**Don't stand by and deny it**_

Goku flew at Narukin and tried to land a hit but was unable to touch the then disappeared and appeared behind goku backhanded him sending the super saiyan flying.

Narukin pointed a finger at Goku's direction and black with a blue outline sphere forms,while Goku recovered quickly and cupped his hand together.

_**So what you waiting for?**_

_**Tell me what you waiting for**_

_**Break new ground and defy it**_

"KAAAAAA…..MEEEEEEE…..HAAAAAA….MEEEEEE

_**Don't let the world outside**_

_**Leave you cornered and alone**_

_**So what you waiting for?**_

_**Tell me what you waiting for**_

_**Let them all be reminded**_

"**Rasen-cero oscuras",**Narukin spoke quietly and launched A large spiral black beam with a blue outline at Goku who finished Charging his attack. "HAAAAAAA!",Goku yelled and launched his attack. The blast collided with Goku struggling and Narukin not being fazed.

"**You lose Kakarot"**,Narukin said and pushed more power in his attack allowing it to swallow up Goku's kamehameha wave and exploding. Narukin stood still for a minute before he brought his elbow back quick bashing Goku in the face.

**Don't let them undermine**

**Your dreams can never be stolen**

Narukin tried to Kick goku in the ribs but the super saiyan jumped,Goku then tried to Punch Narukin,but made a fatal mistake he looked into the multi-hair saiyan's eyes. Narukin used Goku's mistake and punched him to the ground.

**Don't leave them stagnant rotting on the vine**

**Say goodbye to anyone who tries**

As Goku bounced off the ground Narukin ran at him and kicked him farther then appeared in front of him and let loose a barrage of punches.

**To bleed you dry, you will show them**

**You're blessed with an unlimited supply**

Goku recovered and used his instant transmission to

try to attack Narukin but the super saiyan 3 blocked it with his hand.

**Leave nothing left behind**

**So what you waiting for?**

**Tell me what you waiting for**

**Don't stand by and deny it**

The two collided in a barrage of punches until Narukin got the upper hand and aimed for the super saiyan face making him fly into a cliff .

**So what you waiting for?**

**Tell me what you waiting for Break new ground and defy it **

**Don't let the world outside**

**Leave you cornered and alone**

**So what you waiting for?**

**Tell me what you waiting for**

**Let them all be reminded**

Narukin flew into the air and flashed through hand signs and breathed in "**Katon:Raion no tsuikyū o moemasu (blazing lion pursuit)**",Narukin shouted and exhaled a large torrent of flames,the flames then twisted and morphed into a large 20 ft Lion roaring at the heavens themselves then rushed at Goku at insane speed not even he could follow until the lion rammed into his stomach and exploding in a Large tornado of flames.

"**Hmph pathetic I didn't need to go 20% against you**",Narukin spoke as he power down and watched at the flames dispersed and watched as Goku fell to the ground with burn markings on him."GOKU!",the Z-warriors yelled as Madora let them past to check on their friend."YOU BASTARD WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL HUH WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU!",Yamcha yelled at Narukin who said nothing but walk toward Madora and Kissed her on the lips which she happily accepted.

"Umm tou-chan not that I want to interrupt or anything, But can we address the reason I'm here now with kakarot and uncle",Trunks whispered to Narukin who nodded and went to fetch Kazen."Wait what about Goku",Tien spoke and Madora answered. "Give the moron a damn those damn magic shits you have baldy", as the words left her mouth Krillin and the others face vaulted at the simple answer,Krillin then got up and fetched a senzu Bean from his pocket and fed it to Goku who healed up in a instant ,but glared at Narukin as he returned with Kazen and Victoria (sorry about the last chapter with the wrong name forgive me)along with 7 others (Tsunade,anko,Hinata,Kurenai,Mei,Tayuya, and i decided to give Narukin samui)

"What was the big Deal huh Goku could have been killed," Yamcha spoke but quickly shut up when Kazen glared at him and spoke.

"Keep talking and I will kill you weakling." Kazen,Madora,Narukin and Victoria turned there attention to Trunks who motioned for them and Goku to follow. After getting away from the rest of the group Trunks spoke.

"As you can probably guess I am from the future a dark future and I came to warn you in order to save it 3 years from now two powerful creatures will be created by a madman with a desire to rule the world the two creatures are a pair. Their androids in my time they kill everyone Vegeta , krillin , yamcha , Tien , piccolo , Gohan , Chichi everyone but me and my mother who escape,Father and Madora kaa-chan you two do as well but you were in space at the time, while Kazen-oji and Victoria-obaa where at Victoria's home world when you came back and were informed of the details Kazen-oji tried to defeat them after learning of my other obaa-chan's death but was killed for letting his bijuu and rage consume him after that Victoria obaa-chan solitude herself. Tou-san after you learned of my other Kaa-chan's death you suffered a disease as well as Kakarot and died while Madora kaa-chan went to kill them only to come back with one arm and her right sharingan missing which the female implanted and used as a toy."

At the end of his story Narukin and Kazan growled for being done in too early,and by their opinion stupid reasons , Victoria was pissed that they killed Kazen in the future,and Madora was pissed that they not only took her arm but stole her eye as a toy..A TOY.

"But there's good news to me coming back me and Kaa-chan made these medicine that cures the disease's ",the future child spoke giving Narukin and Goku the medicine's which they tucked away.

"So we have three years to train and destroy these androids to save your future Musuko (Son) good I can never have a great challenge besides Kazen and your father plus I want to kill the one who will take my eye",Madora said with a extreme amount of glee at hoping to get new challenges,While Kazan and Victoria were supporting emotionless faces they knew these years would be trouble,But wanted to fight as well. Narukin nodded as well as Goku.

"well that's it I should be back before they arrive in three years,"Trunks spoke and the future saiyan left Goku went over to his friends mostly to avoid the three saiyans and one majin who paid him no mind only looking at eachother and thinking. '_This is going to be fun'_


End file.
